Rival?
by duoLinnyLucy
Summary: "TENTU AJA GUE MAU!"/"Penyebabnya, Yixing suka sama lo."/"Annyeonghi chumuseyo."/"YEAAAAHH! BESOK GUE JALAN-JALAN SAMA JOONMYEON! JALAN-JALAN! BERDUA DOANG! KE LOTTE WORLD!"/"Itu namanya ngedate, cangcorang."/"Kalian pacaran?"/"GYAAAA KEPALA BUNTUNG!"/"W-what? J-jadi..."/LAYHO! CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Joonmyeon.**

Iya, namanya Joonmyeon.

Yeoja— oh, nggak. Bukan. Dia namja.

Namja kuntet sok cakep itu. Dia rival gue.

Kenapa rival, coba?

Soalnya tiap hari geng gue sama geng dia berantem mulu. Dan ujung-ujungnya juga berurusan sama Guru BP.

Dia, Kim Joonmyeon. Rival gue yang paling kampret.

**RIVAL?**

**A Story by Linny Huang**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon, and Other.**

**Warning : Typo(s), bahasa non-baku, gaje, YAOI, dll.**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya orang tua dan entertaiment masing-masing. Tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**RIVAL? © LINNY HUANG**

* * *

Yixing POV

"Woi! Pentol korek!"

Nah, mulai lagi, si Joonmyeon. Mau ngapain lagi dia? Gue lagi males berantem padahal. Gue diem aja.

"Eh, lo budek, ye? Gue panggil kaga disautin."

Gue masih diem. Dan gue pastiin untuk ketiga kalinya dia bakalan teriak-

"**WOII KRISNA! BUDEK LO!**"

Tebakan gue bener.

Akhirnya gue jawab, "Apaan sih, cebol? Ganggu aja lo,"

"Kampret lo." Katanya, sambil mandang gue sinis, "Gue Cuma mau ngajakin ri-"

"Gue ogah," Potong gue.

"**WHAT? KRISNA GUE SERIUS ATUH!**"

"Krisna, krisno. Nama gue Yixing, tauk."

"Mau nama elo Yixing, kek. Heru, kek. Mana gue peduli." Katanya judes, "Masih mending gue panggil lo Krisna, daripada lo gue panggil Bejo. Emang lo mau, ha?"

Gue geleng-geleng. Najis amat. Nama gue Yixing, dipanggilnya Bejo, -_-

"Nah, gak mau, 'kan?" Tanyanya. Gue geleng-geleng lagi. Berasa kayak dugem -_-, "Lanjut, jadi gue mau ngajakin elo-"

"Udah dibilang, gue gak mau, cebol."

"Ya ampun, Krisna." Joonmyeon mulai lebay, "Lo keracunan obat apaan? Sampe kaga mau berantem ama gue?"

Gue mandang Joonmyeon dengan tatapan Jijay, "Ih, alay lo."

"Krisna. Jawab pertanyaan gue. Atau tulang elo gue remukin semua."

Oh iya, gue baru inget. Joonmyeon sabuk hitam.

"Lagi males aja." Kata gue, "Gue males, tiap hari harus berurusan sama Guru koala itu. Empet gue."

Joonmyeon langsung diem. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tepuk tangan.

"Lo keren."

"Hah?"

Gue langsung melongo. Keren apanya? Gue, 'kan, Cuma bilang males berurusan sama Guru BP itu.

Joonmyeon berhenti tepuk tangan, "Iya, lo keren. Ngatain Pak Zhoumi, Guru koala."

"Lah, emang napa?" Tanya gue bingung.

"Tuh, orangnya ada disamping lo."

Gue spontan langsung nengok kesamping. Dan ngedapetin Guru BP itu lagi natep judes ke gue. Gue nyengir.

"**ZHANG YIXING! BERDIRI DI DEPAN TIANG BENDERA SEKARANG JUGA!**"

Mampus lo, Xing.

Yixing POV END

**.RIVAL?.**

_Now_, Yixing berdiri didepan tiang bendera dengan satu kaki –kaki yang satu lagi diangkat kebelakang-, telinga dijewer –dijewer sendiri, maksudnya ditarik-, _plus _rambut ketjeh –menurutnya- yang udah Yixing tata selama 1 jam, semuanya diacak-acak. Ditambah lagi jepit jemuran yang njepit di mulutnya.

Sungguh malang.

Yixing bersumpah—dia nggak bakalan ngatain Pak Zhoumi, Guru koala lagi. Kapok, deh!

Coba kalo tadi dia nggak ngatain Pak Zhoumi. Pasti sekarang lagi cekakak-cekikikan sama Luhan—Kecengannya. Tapi itu dulu.

Yixing jujur, dia udah ngeceng Luhan sejak kelas 5 SD. Tapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Gara-gara manusia bakpao. Siapa lagi, kalo bukan Minseok?

Hhh. Kalo nginget itu, rasanya Yixing pengen ngancurin badan Minseok.

Kenapa?

**YIXING PATAH HATI**, _men_. **Patah****Hati****.**

Patah hati, gara-gara Minseok nembak Luhan.

Lha, disini siapa, coba, yang salah?

**Yang salah, ya, Yixing.**

Yixing ngaku salah. Yixing harusnya nembak Luhan terlebih dahulu. Tapi, malah keduluan Xiumin.

Rasanya pas tau Luhan ditembak Minseok, hati Yixing langsung kepecah belah. Ancur!

_Hancur, hancur, hatiku~_

Loh, loh, napa jadi nyambung ke lagunya Olga? Bek to de setori, ah.

Iya, rasanya ancur, bener-bener ancur. **RASANYA ANCUR, NGEJLEB, DAN SEBAGAINYA!**—oke, ini lebay.

Tapi, semenjak Joonmyeon pindah ke SMP yang sekarang dia tempatin, dia udah ngelupain Luhan. Bahkan sama sekali nggak ada rasa. Rasapun Cuma sebagai temen.

Sebenarnya, disatu sisi, Yixing ngerasa miris, gara-gara Luhan. Sisi yang lain, rasanya seneng, gara-gara Joonmyeon.

Yixing ngerasa, Joonmyeon itu ngebawa warna baru buat hidupnya-

'_O-EM-JI! KOK GUE JADI NGINGET JOONMYEON GINI, SIH? OTAK GUE KENAPA? KUNAON?'_

Nah loh, Yixing histeris sendiri.

'_AAAAHH KIM JOONMYEON! PAEHAN SIA KU AING!'_

Namun, Yixing langsung pasang muka datar abis ngebatin kayak gitu,

'_Masya allah, gue gak jadi bunuh Joonmyeon, ah. Yang ada gue dibunuh duluan.'_

**.RIVAL?.**

"**BEHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

Joonmyeon ngakak seketika waktu liat Yixing masuk dengan penampilan acak-adul Yixing. Untungnya jepit jemuran yang njepit di mulut udah diambil. Kalo nggak? Suho makin ngakak.

"Astagfirullah, Yixing. Elo diapain sama Pak Zhoumi?"

"Mulut gue dijepit, rambut gue diacak-acak. Dan gue disuruh berdiri pake satu kaki. Juga disuruh ngejewer telinga-"

"**BEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MULUT ELO JADI MONYONG, TAUK!"**

"Hah?" Yixing cengo

"**MULUT LO MONYONG!**" Sembur Joonmyeon

**JLEB**

"Jleb."

Joonmyeon masih ngakak. Bener-bener ngakak. Sampe-sampe Happy Virus (read : Chanyeol) dikelas mereka pasang muka datar. Entah kenapa. Author juga nggak tau.

Bahkan, sampe Guru IPA dateng, Suho masih aja ngakak. Dan akhirnya, sang Gurupun melemparkan penghapus papan tulis—yang barusan diludahin ama gurunya.

**BLETAK!**

"**KIM JOONMYEON! BERSIHKAN LAPANGAN SEKOLAH! SEKARANG JUGA!"**

Bagus, gantian sekarang.

**.RIVAL?.**

Walaupun sama dihukum, tapi Joonmyeon gak parah-parah amat. Soalnya yang ngehukum Joonmyeon, 'kan, bukan Pak Zhoumi. Joonmyeon Cuma disuruh bersihin lapangan sekolah. Lapangan sekolahnya gak gede-gede amat. Jadi, Joonmyeon dengan senang hati mengerjakannya.

_And now_, Joonmyeon tengah menyapu lapangan sekolah sambil bersiul-siul gaje. Ternyata dia pake headset, toh. Jadinya siul-siul gaje begitu.

Oh, kayaknya bukan begitu, deh.

Sepertinya, Joonmyeon abis ngeremukin tulang kakak kelasnya, Dongwoo. Buktinya sekarang Dongwoo lagi kejang-kejang sambil tiduran di tengah-tengah lapangan sekolahnya.

Iya, kejang-kejang. Kejang-kejang gegara kena virus cinta dari kamoh :* *cipok readers*

Astagfirullah. Yang nulis itu mbak Lucy, bukan saya.

Okeh, bek to de setori.

Untung ada Sunggyu yang tiba-tiba lewat. Dia langsung nyamperin Dongwoo dan diseret, dibawa pulang. Diseretnya gak elit banget lagi. -_-

**#SaveDongwoo #TonggosJugaManusia #Loh**

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Joonmyeon selesai dengan pekerjaan tukang sapu mendadaknya. Dia ninggalin sapu begitu aja dan berlalu pulang.

Dan sapunya pun home alone (?).

**TBC**

**Monyonghasseo! (?)**

**Linny Huang imnida~ author baru nih~ mohon bantuannya *bow**

**Disini beneran yah, otak saya lagi blank gara-gara ngurusin mbak Lucy yang semakin sedeng. Semoga dia gak baca bagian ini. Kalo baca, bisa disate saya nanti :3**

**Sedikit pemberitahuan, mbak Lucy akan hiatus sebentar. Soalnya lagi sibuk sama akun RPnya. Jadi, yang request BC sama YO, mohon ditunggu. Mbak Lucynya juga males-malesan ngetiknya. Saya juga sih, *digetok**

**Silahkan, boleh diflame, dikritik, dibash, ataupun yang lainnya. ASALKAN JANGAN ADA SILENT READERS!**

**Sekian, dan terima kasih.**

**-Linny Huang**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Joonmyeon.**

Iya, namanya Joonmyeon.

Yeoja— oh, nggak. Bukan. Dia namja.

Namja kuntet sok cakep itu. Dia rival gue.

Kenapa rival, coba?

Soalnya tiap hari geng gue sama geng dia berantem mulu. Dan ujung-ujungnya juga berurusan sama Guru BP.

Dia, Kim Joonmyeon. Rival gue yang paling kampret.

**RIVAL?**

**A Story by Linny Huang**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon, and Other.**

**Warning : Typo(s), bahasa non-baku, gaje, YAOI, dll.**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya orang tua dan entertaiment masing-masing. Tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**RIVAL? © LINNY HUANG**

Hari ini, hari Kamis.

Hari yang paling menyenangkan—menurut Joonmyeon. Soalnya ga ada pelajaran fisika.

Iya, kalo boleh jujur, Joonmyeon itu benci banget sama yang namanya fisika, biologi, IPA, Matematika, dan sejenisnya. Ngebayanginnya aja udah empet. Apalagi ngerjainnya. Pokoknya, Joonmyeon _is very hate that lesson_. Begitu.

Pagi ini, tumben-tumbennya Joonmyeon itu bangun pagi. Biasanya juga bangun jam 7. Mungkin Joonmyeon semangat banget, kali, ya.

Bahkan, dari semalem, Joonmyeon udah nyiapin seragam, buku pelajaran, dsb. Jadi pagi ini tinggal pake doang.

Tapi, kayaknya Joonmyeon kepagian, deh.

Iya, kepagian. Wong ini baru jam 2 pagi, kok.

Oh, Author baru inget. Dia luluran dulu—secara, Joonmyeon itu demen banget luluran.

Nah, jadi dia mandinya 4 jam. 1 jam buat keramas, nyabun, cuci muka, sikat gigi. Dan sisanya buat luluran. Selesainya jam 6. Sarapan, terus berangkat.

Persis kayak Yeoja -_-. Sepertinya Joonmyeon itu Namja setengah Yeoja.

**.RIVAL?.**

"Morning eperibadih~"

Joonmyeon turun dengan gaya alaynya. Pantatnya digeal-geolin. Papah sama Kakaknya yang lagi makan langsung keselek.

"**IH JOONMYEON JANGAN ALAY DEH!**"

Si Kakak langsung protes.

Joonmyeon protes balik sambil duduk didepannya, "Ih, kakak mah. Joonmyeon, 'kan, emang Alay."

Mamahnya didapur langsung batuk-batuk gara-gara denger anak bungsunya yang protes dengan gaya polos—tapi tetep Alay.

"Mamah, jangan kolep dulu, atuh." Kata sang Papah, "Nanti Papah sama siapa?"

Si Mamah yang lagi bikin jus didapur langsung ngelemparin panci.

**KLONTANG!**

"**JADI PAPAH TEH NGEDOAIN MAMAH BIAR CEPET MATI, GITU? HAH?**"

Joonmyeon sama si Kakak langsung ngakak sepuluh oktaf ngeliat muka melas Papahnya yang langsung berubah jadi muka derp waktu dilemparin panci sama si Mamah.

"**INI JUGA NIH, ANAK DUA. MALAH KETAWA. CEPET DIABISIN MUMULUK NA!**"

Nah loh, Joonmyeon sama Kakaknya kena imbasnya juga.

Joonmyeon langsung ngebatin, _'__Poe ieu teu jadi poe nyenangkeun, deh. Gara-gara papah sih.'_

**.RIVAL?.**

Pagi ini, Joonmyeon masuk ke kelasnya dengan tampang kusut. Males banget deh, gara-gara papahnya semuanya jadi kacau balau.

Baru aja Joonmyeon duduk dibangkunya, Yixing langsung nyeletuk, "Eh, si Cebol mukanya ditekuk aja. Nape, cebol?"

Joonmyeon langsung natep tajam Yixing. Cuma diem aja.

"Heh? Gue Cuma nanya."

"Yixing. Please. Nama. Gue. Joonmyeon. Oke?" Ucap Joonmyeon dengan penuh penekanan.

"Iya, Joonmyeon. Iya." Nada Yixing dimanis-manisin. Joonmyeon nahan muntah, "Elo kenapa?"

"Gue?" Joonmyeon nunjuk dirinya sendiri. Yixing ngangguk, "Ya iyalah. Masa jurig. Belegug sia."

"Oh, gue Cuma lagi bete aja. Gara-gara papah."

"Emang papah lo ngapain?"

"Kepo lo." Kata Joonmyeon singkat.

'_Songong ieu pisan jalma -_-'_

**.RIVAL?.**

Ke-bete-an Joonmyeon nggak sampe situ doang. Tapi tambah bete gara-gara guru komputernya tadi.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Jadi seperti itu tugasnya. Bapak akan menentukan kelompoknya."_

_Kelas Joonmyeon -2A- kebagian tugas buat bikin banner. Joonmyeon senengnya gak ketulungan. 'AKHIRNYA DAPET TUGAS JUGAAAA!'_

"_Kelompok satu," Si Bapak berdehem-dehem dulu, "Joonmyeon, Yixing, Luna, Sehun, Jongin-"_

"_APAH? SAYA SAMA YIXING, PAK?"_

"_Iya, emang kenapa?" Si Bapak bingung_

"_IH SI BAPAK! SAYA NGGAK MAU SATU KELOMPOK SAMA ORANG BOROKOKOK KAYAK DIA!"_

_Joonmyeon histeris –dengan gaya alaynya- sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Yixing. Yixing spontan histeris juga._

"_IH KAMPRET LO! GUE GAK BOLOT! ELO TUH YANG BOLOT! DASAR CEBOL!"_

"_ELO ITU BOROKOKOK, TAUK! BOLOT! TELMI!"_

"_ENAK AJA! YANG ADA ITU ELO!"_

"_ELO!"_

"_ELO!"_

"_E-"_

"_WOII SETOP! INI SEKOLAHAN! KALO MAU BERANTEM SONO PADA KELAPANGAN!''_

_Sang ketua kelas –Jongin- ikutan teriak sambil ngelempar deathglare. Yixing sama Joonmyeon langsung kicep dan langsung duduk manis._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

'_ZHANG KRISNA KAMPRET! TAU GITU DULU GUE GAK USAH PINDAH KESEKOLAH INI! ARRGGHHHHHH'_

Joonmyeon frustasi. Dijambaknya rambut item kebanggaannya. Jongin sang ketua kelas yang kebetulan lewat natep Joonmyeon.

"Nape lu?"

"Kaga nape-nape, Jong. Gue Cuma frustasi."

"Frustasi gara-gara si Yanto?" Tebak Jongin—dia emang suka manggil Yixing dengan nama Yanto.

Joonmyeon ngangguk, "Iye, gara-gara dia. Gara-gara Pak Luhan juga."

"Gue sebenernya juga kaga mau sekelompok ama Yanto." Jongin berkata jujur.

"Sapa lagi yang mau ama dia, Jong?"

"Ada kok." Kata Jongin.

"Heh? Siapa?" Tanya Joonmyeon—super kepo

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan Amber." Jawab Jongin, "Dia, 'kan, ngeceng si Yanto udah dari lama,"

'_What? Amber? Amber Sri Mulyani- eh, salah, Amber Josephine Liu itu, 'kan? Anak kelas 2B itu? Ngeceng orang borokokok kayak si Krisna? Watdepak amat, dah. -_-'_

"Oh." Sahut Joonmyeon judes

'_Ih, cantik-cantik judes amat.'_

**.RIVAL?.**

"**APAH? KAKAK NGGAK BISA JEMPUT?**"

Joonmyeon histeris sendiri, waktu kakaknya bilang gak bisa jemput dia. Terus dia pulang sama siapa dong, hari ini?

"_Maaf, myun. Eta masih banyak tugas inih."_

"Ih, kakak mah, tega, sama Joonmyeon." Joonmyeon mulai aksi ngambeknya.

"_Myun jangan kaya anak kecil, atuh. Inget umur."_

"Pokoknya Joonmyeon gak mau tau. Kakak nyebelin."

Dan telepon itu langsung diputus sama Joonmyun.

'_Gue pulang sama siapa, ini? Udah sepi, lagi.'_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Joonmyeon ampe hape Samsung Galaxy Note 4-nya nyaris jatoh.

"Lo gak pulang?"

Joonmyeon noleh, "Gue- eh, Krisna. Lo ngapain disini?"

"Gue nanya, _men_. Lo gak pulang?"

"Err.. Gue gak dijemput. Dan gue gak berani pulang sendiri kalo udah jam gini."

"Bareng gue aja, nyok."

"**APAH?**"

**TBC**

**Huehehehe, pendek lagi. Maap :3**

**Bales ripiuw bentar ye~**

**Ruiki Kaera : Nggak, ini Suho yang Uke. Entah kenapa akoh lebih seneng Uke!Suho, hehe. Bingung? Minum baygon sono.**

**Chinderella chindy : IYA CRACK IYAAAA! Ho'oh, Xiu yang jadi seme. Tangan akoh kepeleset tadi. LOL. **

**Lucy : Kalo gitu mah, gausah ripiuw kali, Lu. Mampus gue, jangan sate gue, Lu. Tar aja kalo idul adha.**

**Askasufa : Iya, emang sebenernya Yixing suka Joon. Cuma, yah, begitulah. HIDUP XIUHAN! So pasti ada mbeb, kalo gak ada ga asik. Wohoo~**

**Tetangganyajoonmyeon : LOL. Emang Yixing suka ama si cebol. Aoks XD.**

**Berlindia : Iya, tau. Ai laf yu mbeb *cipok *ditabok**

**Junmoney : Oh~ tidak bisaaa~ Ini LayHo mbeb.**

**Kalo ada yang kaga kebales akoh nggak tanggung jawab.**

**Jangan ada silent reader ye~**

**Tingkyu~**

**-Linny Huang**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim Joonmyeon.**

Iya, namanya Joonmyeon.

Yeoja— oh, nggak. Bukan. Dia namja.

Namja kuntet sok cakep itu. Dia rival gue.

Kenapa rival, coba?

Soalnya tiap hari geng gue sama geng dia berantem mulu. Dan ujung-ujungnya juga berurusan sama Guru BP.

Dia, Kim Joonmyeon. Rival gue yang paling kampret.

**RIVAL?**

**A Story by Linny Huang**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon, Baekhyun & Kyungsoo (Joonmyeon's Papah 'n Mamah XDD) Hyorin, (Joonmyeon's Sister), dll.**

**Warning : Typo(s), bahasa non-baku, gaje, YAOI, dll.**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya orang tua dan entertaiment masing-masing. Tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**RIVAL? © LINNY HUANG**

**"****APAH?****"**

Joonmyeon histeris sendiri sambil natep Yixing pake tatapan 'Lo-gila-apa-?'

"Semprul, ga usah teriak-teriak juga, kali." Yixing ngusep-ngusep telinganya, "Gue serius, nih. Mau pulang bareng, kagak?"

**"****ASTAGFIRULLAH KRISNAA! LO GA INGET GUE INI SIAPA LO? JANGAN NGELAWAK, DEH!****"** —Joonmyeon is lebaying now.

Yixing ngusep-ngusep telinganya lagi, "Gue serius, ih."

"**IH OGAH AMAT! GUE KAGA MAU PULANG BARENG SAMA ORANG BOROKOKOK KAYA ELO! OGAH!**"

"**LO BISA KAGA SIH, GA USAH TERIAK-TERIAK? LO MAU TELINGA GUE BUDEK, HAH?!**"

"**ITU ELO JUGA TERIAK-TERIAK!**"

"**TAPI GUE KAGA SEKENCENG ELO, KUNTET!**"

"**POKOKNYA ELO-**"

**BLETAK**

Dari gerbang depan, si Satpam ngelemparin kursi plastik ke arah kepala Yixing sama Joonmyeon. Terus kena. Soddakallahuladzim. #lol.

"**EH SI BAPAK MAH SIALAN! SAKIT TAUK!**" —Joonmyeon is lebaying again.

"**ABISNYA KALIAN BERISIK! UDAH KAYA TOM JERRY AJA!**" si Satpam ga mau kalah.

"**IH SI BAPAK! KAMPRET PISAN! SAYA NGGAK MAU DISAMAIN SAMA KUCING GARONG, PAK!**"

"**KALO KAGA MAU DISAMAIN YA PULANG SONO! GERBANG UDAH MAU DITUTUP! SITU MAU NGINEP, HAH?!**"

Joonmyeon kicep. Terus nyengir tuju oktap, "Hehe, iya pak. Maap."

Yixing yang daritadi dikacanginpun buka mulut, "Yok ah, pulang bareng gue aja."

"Krisna- asdkaksdjdhjfdsjifgudhgsdassafas"

"Kaga ada penolakan, kuntet." Potong Yixing sambil ngebekep mulut Joonmyeon, "Buruan naik,"

Joonmyeon narik-narik tangan Yixing, "Hhmpashhiinn xingghh"

"Kaga ada penolakan gue bi-"

**JDUAK**

"**KAMPRET LO KRISNA! MAKSA BANGET!**" Joonmyeon teriak-teriak lagi.

Sementara Yixing sudah terkapar di aspal dengan indahnya gara-gara ditendang Joonmyeon.

"J-j-joon, to-longin gueehh.." Yixing ngos-ngosan

"Ih, ogah pisan. Mending gue pulang." Joonmyeonpun berlalu dari sana dan meninggalkan Yixing. Namun tak lama kemudian ia balik lagi.

"Oh, iya, gue lupa. **ASSALAMUALAIKUM XING!** **BABAY SAMER!**"

"E-eh, Joon, tunggu." Cegat Yixing. Joonmyeon balik lagi.

"Paan?"

"Lo yakin mau pulang sendiri? Katanya tadi takut?"

"Yakin. Gue berani." Joonmyeon nyengir, "Yaudah ye, gue duluan. **SAMLIKUM!**"

**.RIVAL?.**

"**Halo, nona cantik.**"

Joonmyeon langsung noleh kebelakang begitu ada yang bilang kaya gitu. Ternyata preman. Inilah yang Joonmyeon sedikit takutin sekaligus males kalo pulang sendiri.

Joonmyeon ngedengus, "Sori, bang. Gue cowok."

"Tapi suer deh. Kamu cantik." Si Preman noel-noel dagu Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon sendiri nahan muntah.

"Cantik? Makasih. Tapi gue cowok tulen, bang. Gue. **C-O-W-O-K**." Joonmyeon gemes duluan ampe dieja-eja ala anak TK.

"Beneran? Tap-"

**DUAGH**

"Mau bilang apa, bang?" Joonmyeon ketawa nista, "Lanjutin, gih."

'_Buset dah, cantik-cantik garang.' _Batin si Preman

"Gue bilang lanjutin, bang. Kaga punya telinga, yeh?"

"N-nggak jadi. S-saya permisi." Si Preman langsung lari tunggang langgang.

"**PAHAHAHAHAHA! DASAR BENCES! PREMAN JEJADIAN! KAGA PANTES LO JADI PREMAN!**"

**.RIVAL?.**

"**ASSALAMUALAIKUM MAMAH! JOONMYEON PULAANG~**"

Joonmyeon teriak-teriak di depan rumah. Tetangganya pada langsung ngeliatin Joonmyeon.

'_Ih, anaknya Bu Kyungsoo rada-rada ya,'_

'_Iya, bener.'_

'_Ho'oh. Jangan-jangan dulu Bu Kyungsoo ngidam celurit lagi.'_

Joonmyeon yang merasa disindirpun langsung teriak.

"**KALO GUE GILA KENAPA, HAH? LO PADA NGIRI KALO GUE RADA-RADA? LO JUGA PADA NGIRI KALO MAMAH GUE NGIDAM CELURIT, HAH? ASDFGHJKL!**"

Tetangganya Joonmyeon langsung pada diem. Entah ceming ato kicep. Yang penting diem.

Joonmyeonpun langsung berlalu masuk kedalem dengan pantat geal-geol alaynya. Para tetangga langsung pada nahan muntah.

**.RIVAL?.**

"**ASSALAMUALAIKUM MAMAH!**"

Joonmyeon ngelepas sepatunya abis ngucapin salam. Tapi ga ada sautan.

"**ASSALAMUALAIKUM WAROHMATULLAHI WABAROKATU MAMAH!**"

"**WA'ALAIKUMSALAM!**"

Joonmyeon langsung facepalm. Giliran ditambahin Warohmatullahi Wabarokatu baru dijawab.

"**CEPET MASUK NAK! MAMAH MASAK UDANG** **NIH!**"

Joonmyeon nggak jadi facepalm begitu denger Udang. Matanya langsung bling-bling sekinclong kaca yang baru dibersihin.

"**UDANG? SERIUS MAH?**"

"**IYA NAK! SERIUS!**"

Joonmyeon langsung lari-lari ala pelem india—mulai lebay.

"**UDAAANGG! JOONMYEON IS CO- ASDFGHJKL**"

"Ganti baju dulu. Main serobot aja."

Ternyata Mamahnya udah nyiapin kolor bekas punya papahnya yang jadi lap. Biar kalo Joonmyeon nginjek langsung kepeleset.

"**IH MAMAH TEH GELEUH! PINGGANG JOONMYEON SAKIT TAUK!**"

"Biarin. Kamu ini yang sakit. Bukan Mamah." —Si mamah selowing sambil cuek.

'_Mamah gue lagi PMS kayaknya -_-'_

**.RIVAL?.**

_**CINTA KITA MELUKISKAN SEJARAAAHH~**_

"Et dah, gue lagi asik-asik main GTA juga. Sapa seh nyang nelpon?" Joonmyeon ngoceh sendiri sambil ngepause GTA Vice City yang lagi dia mainin. Terus nyamber hape Samsung Galaxy Note 4-nya.

_Mister Koplak is calling_

"He? Tumben Om Chanyeol nelpon gue. Ada apaan yak?" Joonmyeon bingung, "Yaudah lah, angkat aja."

Joonmyeon noel tulisan warna ijo yang ada di pojok kiri bawah. Terus hapenya ditempel ditelinganya. Dan—

"_**JOONMYEON! PAPAH LO NGAMUK!**_"

Joonmyeon langsung ngejauhin hapenya dari telinganya. Terus diloudspeaker.

"**IH OM CHANYEOL! GA USAH TERIAK-TERIAK JUGA KALI! OM MAU KUPING JOONMYEON BUDEK, HAH?**"

"_Oh, maap_." Diseberang sana, Chanyeol berdehem-dehem ala Pak Jongdae –guru TIK-nya Joonmyeon- **BIAR KETJEH GETOOHH**, "_Joon, Papah lo ngamuk noh_."

"Papah ngapa, om?" Joonmyeon penasaran sambil nyomot keripik Lays yang baru dia beli kemaren.

"_Papah lo ngamuk. Gara-gara gue_."

"Iye gue tau, Papah ngamuk. Emang Papah om apain?" Tanya Joonmyeon sambil ngunyah keripik Lays.

"_Video yadong koleksinya gue bakar_." Nadanya Chanyeol kedengeran polos. Joonmyeon ngakak.

"**PANTESAN PAPAH NGAMUK! O'ON LO OM!**"

"_Lah? Emangnya kenapa? O_o_"

"Papah ntu cinta banget ama dunia peryadongan. Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang ilang, dan itu menyangkut peryadongan. Papah pasti ngamuk, om." Joonmyeon ngunyah keripik Lays lagi.

"_Pantes._" Chanyeol frustasi di seberang sana, "_Terus gue musti ngapain, Joon?_"

"Om musti ngebeliin kaset yadong." Joonmyeon dengan santainya bilang begitu.

"_**EH GILA LO BOCAH! GUE SERIUS!**_"

"Ih, Om Chanyeol -_-" Joonmyeon facepalm, "Gue juga serius kali, om."

"_Ga ada cara lain selain itu, apa?_"

"Kaga ada, Om. Kalo ada mah, gue juga udah kasih tau dari tadi." Joonmyeon masih ngunyah keripik Lays

"_Yaudah dah. Ntar gue beliin. Makasih yeh. ASSALAMUALAIKUM!_"

"Wa-"

**TUUT TUUT~**

"-Alaikumsalam,"

**.RIVAL?.**

"**SAMLEKUM~ HYORIN IS BEEKK!**"

Oh, Kakaknya Joonmyeon dateng.

"**BERISIK KAK! GANGGU GUE LAGI MAEN AJA LO!**"

Kakaknya dateng bukannya diucapin selamat dateng kek. Malah dikatain berisik. Joonmyeon _is unreasonable_. Bahasa Rhoma irama-nya TER-LA-LU.

"Bacot lo ah. _Dasar adi teu sopan_," Kakaknya –sebut aja Hyorin. Kim Hyorin- langsung deprok di kursi ruang tamu tempat Joonmyeon lagi duduk sambil main GTA.

"Bodo. Mau gue sopan, kek. Kagak, kek." Joonmyeon cuek setengah judes.

Hyorin kesel, "Kampret lo."

"Bukan urusan elo ini kalo gue Kampret."

**KRETEK**

Oke, HYORIN KALAH! IYA HYORIN NGAKU KALAH DARI JOONMYEON!

"Oh."

"…" Joonmyeon diem aja.

'_Mamah dulu ngidam paan yak ampe adek gue jadi kek gini?'_

**.RIVAL?.**

"**MAKAN MALAM SIAAAAPPP**"

Teriakan cempreng namun merdu dari Kim Kyungsoo a.k.a Mamahnya Joonmyeon begitu menggelegar cetar membahana tralala dikediaman keluarga Kim. Sang Papah –Kim Baekhyun- yang baru aja selesai mandi, kepeleset didepan kamar mandi. Hyorin yang lagi nyetrika baju buat kuliah besok, setrikaannya jatoh dan kena baju-baju lainnya. Joonmyeon –yang masih aja- main GTA Vice City di Laptopnya, tiba-tiba nggak sengaja nabok polisi, dan Tommy Vercettinya ditembak ama Polisi. Wanted dah.

Mamahnya emang bener-bener keren—dari segi teriak-teriak.

"**AAAAHH MAMAH TOMMY VERCETTINYA KETEMBAK TAUK!**" Joonmyeon histeris gara-gara Tommy Vercettinya ketembak. Maklum, Joonmyeon udah hampir mau selesai.

"**IH KAMU MAH! GE-TE-A MULU DIPIKIRIN! MAKAN DULU!**" Kyungsoo nggak mau kalah.

"**BIARIN! JOONMYEON KAN SUKA MAIN GE-TE-A. TERUS MASBULOH GITUH BUAT MAMAH?**"

"**IYA! MASBULOH!**" —Mamah sama Anak sama aja.

"**MAMAH TEGAAAAAAAAA**"

Loh, loh, kok jadi iklan gini, sih? Ulang, ulang!

"**IYA! MASBULOH BANGET! NAPA?**"

"**MAMAH TEGA BANGET IH SAMA JOONMYEON- ASDFGHJKLASAKJDHF**"

Kayaknya Joonmyeon apes banget, deh, kalo dirumah. Tadi kepeleset, sekarang mulutnya disumpelin kolor Papahnya yang baru kering sama Hyorin.

What -_-

"Rasain, tuh. Makanya kalo jadi anak jangan kurang ajar." Hyorin ngakak setan.

"**PUAH! PAIT BANGET NI KOLOR! KAKAK TEGAAAAA**" —Joonmyeon _is histerising now._

Astagfirullah, Joonmyeon kayaknya terobsesi banget sama Iklan begituan.

"Tega, tega. Gue emang sengaja. Dasar tukang makan!"

"**DASAR DADA GEDE!**"

"**DASAR BURUNG DARA!**"

"**JURIG!**"

"**PENTOL KOREK!**"

"**PENTIL MOTOR!**"

"**GAJAH BENGKAK!**"

"**CEBOL!**"

"**A-**"

**TING TONG~**

**-TE BE CE-**

**HALO EPERIBADIH~! #lambai-lambai cantik ala Suho**

**Maap telat update, gara-gara tugas numpuk. Soalnya guru MTK nyuruh buat bikin 'sesuatuh'**

**Bales ripiuw dulu, ^^**

**Kazuma B'tomat : IYAAA EMANG IYA SUHO NAKSIR LAY! JADINYA GITUH! *digampar*. Kalo soal Krisna, soalnya nama Indonya Lay itu Krisna. Jadilah saia manggilnya Krisna. Tapi kadang-kadang Yanto, sih, ._.**

**Chindrella cindy : Iya beb, Semenya Lay. Gayanya Suho itu Alay bin geal-geol gimana gituh. Jadi siapin kantong plastik ajah. OMOHH ITU TYPO! HARUSNYA GURU TIK-NYA KELAS SUHO ITU PAK JONGDAEEE! #ga nyante**

**HyunieWoo : MATI LAYHO! MATI! #plak# Ada dong pastinya ^o^. Iyah silahken dipollow.**

**Tetangganyajoonmyeon : Joonmyeon emang alay, beb. Tampol gih tampol *plak*. Ho'oh, Amber ngeceng si Krisna dari lama. Tapi yah, orang borokokok kek dia mana sadar *jduar*. ALAY BERANI PULANG SENDIRI KOK ! BENER DEEEHH! *suho alaying again***

**Ryeolu : Itu Suho kaga malu. Tapi malu-maluin. LOL**

**Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu : Bukan Cuma Uke!Suho doang, tapi semua member jadi uke saia juga seneng *hoek*. Mirip banci lo.**

**Gkpunyanama : I LOP LAYHO TOOO~**

**Okelah kalo begitu, tangan saia udah keriput semua ini.**

**Sekian, dan terima kasih.**

**-Linny Huang.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim Joonmyeon.**

Iya, namanya Joonmyeon.

Yeoja— oh, nggak. Bukan. Dia namja.

Namja kuntet sok cakep itu. Dia rival gue.

Kenapa rival, coba?

Soalnya tiap hari geng gue sama geng dia berantem mulu. Dan ujung-ujungnya juga berurusan sama Guru BP.

Dia, Kim Joonmyeon. Rival gue yang paling kampret.

**RIVAL?**

**A Story by Linny Huang**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon, Baekhyun & Kyungsoo (Joonmyeon's Papah 'n Mamah XDD) Hyorin, (Joonmyeon's Sister), dll.**

**Warning : Typo(s), bahasa non-baku, gaje, YAOI, dll.**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya orang tua dan entertaiment masing-masing. Tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**RIVAL? © LINNY HUANG**

**TING TONG~**

"**ASSALAMUALAIKUM!**"

Terdengar suara cempreng nan kebanyakan makan cireng (?) di depan rumah keluarga Kim. Joonmyeon yang baru aja mau ngatain Hyorin 'Bahenol' langsung kicep. Hyorin ikutan kicep. Kyungsoo juga. Akhirnya Pak Baekhyun sang Papah yang jawab dan ngebukain pintu.

"**WA'ALAIKUMSALAM! TUNGGU BENTAR!**"

Baekhyun langsung ngebuka pintu—dan ternyata yang dateng mas-mas dari JNE.

"O-oh, ada apaan ya, Mas?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Si Mas dari JNE itu langsung nyodorin kotak berukuran sedang, warnanya blue aqua, "Ini pak, saya Cuma mau nganterin ini."

"Heh?" Baekhyun linglung, "Dari siapa, ya, Mas?"

"Err.. saya nggak boleh ngasih tau pengirimnya, pak." Kata si Mas, "Orangnya privacy."

"Oh." Baekhyun ngambil kotak dari tangan si Mas, "Ya udah. Makasih mas."

"Iya-"

**BLAM**

Pintu telah ditutup duluan sama Pak Baekhyun.

**.RIVAL?.**

"Loh? Itu kotak apaan, pah?"

Joonmyeon langsung nyerobot nanya ke Papahnya. Pak Baekhyun sih Cuma ngendikkin bahu doang.

"Tauk. Pengirimnya privacy." Kata Baekhyun, "Coba gih kamu buka."

Joonmyeon ngangguk terus ngerampas kotak berwarna blue aqua itu. Tiba-tiba Hyorin sama Kyungsoo nyeletuk.

"Hati-hati, Joon." Celetuk Hyorin, "Sape tau isinya granat."

Joonmyeon ngedelik, "Gila lo."

"'Kan, siapa tau, Joon." Kata Kyungsoo, "Buka gih buruan,"

"Iye ah." Joonmyeon dengan santainya berkata begitu. Padahal dalem hati udah berdoa supaya isi dalem kotak ini bukan granat.

'_Satu, dua, tigaaaa-_'

"**ASTAGFIRULLAH!**"

Joonmyeon langsung lompat kebelakang waktu liat isi kotak itu.

Emang isinya apaan?

**ISINYA UNDERWEAR, MAMEN!**

Iya, _**Underwear**_. Garis bawahin tuh. Kalo bisa elo baca keras-keras didepan orang banyak. Ini lebih parah daripada granat—_maybe._

"Paan sih isinya**– ASTAGFIRULLAH! INI SIAPA YANG NGIRIMIN?! GELO KACIDAAA!**"

Hyorin ikutan heboh. Suasana ricuh.

**#backsound : GD – Michigo#**

Kalo kakak-beradik itu heboh. Lain lagi sama sang papah.

Si papah malah nyumpel kolor di idungnya, biar ga mimisan. Biasa, bro, _yadongers _getoh. Secara _yadongers_ itu kalo liat kayak gitu bakalan heboh, pingsan, jerit-jerit, mimisan—atau yang lebih parahnya kena sindrom borokokok (?).

Si Mamah sih santai aja. Malahan makan udang goreng asem manis yang rasanya cetar membahana ulala itu—kalo menurut sang Mamah a.k.a Kyungsoo.

Bener-bener keluarga golongan AB.

**.RIVAL?.**

"**YEAHHH SELESAAAIII**"

Joonmyeon joget cesar didepan laptopnya waktu ngeliat Tommy Vercetti ngobrol-ngobrol sama Ken di Mansion. Tandanya selesailah game itu—dan Joonmyeon _is _senang sangat.

"**YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SELE-**"

**DUAK**

Kena lagi.

Kali ini Papahnya yang ngelemparin. Ngelemparin keranjang cucian yang bahannya plastik ke kepala Joonmyeon. Untungnya plastik. Kalo besi? Kolep si Joonmyeon.

"Kamu tuh, ya. Udah malem, masih aja teriak-teriak. Emang ada apaan sih?"

Joonmyeon ngedengus, "Ini loh, pah. Game GTA yang aku mainin udah selesai."

Mata Baekhyun langsung cling-cling waktu denger GTA –secara GTA itu kebanyakan ada unsur yadongnya. Coba aja cari di yutub, lo tonton a-, "GTA apaan?"

"GTA Vice-"

"**DOWNLOADNYA DIMANA NAAK?!**" —Baekhyun mulai semangat,

"Papah cari aja di gugel. 'kan banyak." Kata Joonmyeon.

"Okeh, makasih nak. Papah tidur duluan! Oyasumii~"

Baekhyun ngeloyor pergi ke kamarnya—tentu aja bukan sendiri, tapi sama si Mamah a.k.a Kim Kyungsoo si mata bulet yang mirip –uhuk- morgan.

"Untung aja papah gue yadong." Gumam Joonmyeon, "Sukur dah."

Joonmyeonpun balik lagi joget cesar didepan layar laptopnya, dan—

**PETS**

"**AAAAHHHHHH MATI LAMPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**"

**.RIVAL?.**

Ternyata pemirsa, PLN memutuskan aliran listrik tepat jam 8 malem di Gang Senggol (?). Alias gang rumahnya Joonmyeon. Jadilah malem ini mereka tidur di balkon. Dengan penerangan lilin dan lampu minyak ala jaman jadoel –read : jaman 60-an. Jaman eyangnya author-.

Mari kita lihat keempat Makhluk di balkon rumah keluarga Kim.

"Bah, nyamuknya banyak bener." Hyorin nepak-nepok lengan sama kakinya terus, alias mangsa nyamuk. Tapi daritadi boro-boro nyamuknya kena. Yang ada Hyorinnya yang kena mulu.

"Masih mending nyamuk." Celetuk Joonmyeon, "Daripada jurig. Nyeremin lagi noh."

"Daripada granat. Masih mendingan jurig." Hyorin ga mau kalah.

"Daripada warna pink." Sindir Joonmyeon. (P.S : Hyorin cinta warna pink disini. LOL)

"Daripada bogel."

"Lo lebih bogel." Joonmyeon ngebela dirinya, "Tinggi gue, 'kan 176 cm. Lah elo? 160 cm!"

"Daripada benci Krisna." Hyorin ketawa setan.

"Nyindir gue lo?" Joonmyeon ngedengus, "Lagipula, gue mah ngaku kalo gue bener-bener benci ama orang borokokok kek Krisna."

"Bo'ong aja lo."

"Hih, sape yang bo'ong?" Joonmyeon melotot.

"Gue tau kalo elo suka ama si Yixing."

"Kakak. **PLEASE**. Dia. Itu. Cuma. Musuh. Gue. Oke?"

"Hasah, lo bo'ong." Hyorin tetep ngotot, "Gue yakin kalo elo suka sama dia."

"Kak."

"Paan?"

"Lo belom mau mati, 'kan?"

Hyorin nelen ludah.

**.RIVAL?.**

"Pagi nak– eh, kenapa pincang kaya gitu?"

Kyungsoo yang tadinya niat nyapa Hyorin yang baru aja turun, malahan nanya kenapa anak sulungnya itu jalan pincang ala orang abis sunatan.

"Pagi juga, mah." Hyorin nyengir, "Ini? Ditendang Joonmyeon semalem."

"Hih, kebiasaan." Kyungsoo balik lagi ke acara masaknya. Sementara Hyorin udah duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

Tiba-tiba suara alay kedengeran dari arah tangga.

"**MORNING EPERIBODIH~**" —kalian pasti bisa tebak ini siapa.

Hyorin langsung pasang muka Mad Dog.

Sementara sang pelaku suara alay tengah berjalan dengan gaya geal-geol khasnya. Sambil lambai-lambai cantik ala miss universe. Hyorin ganti muka jadi BLB.

"Morning kak." Joonmyeon dengan senyuman 10000 wattnya duduk didepan Hyorin, "Gimana yang semalem? Sakit banget yeh?"

Hyorin facepalm.

"Wei, gue nanya! Jawab dong,"

Hyorin ngangguk.

"Lo ngapa sih kak? Diem aja kaya kaga punya mulut."

"Gue. Nahan. Mu- hmmpptt" Hyorin langsung ngeloyor ke kamar mandi sambil nutupin mulutnya.

"Ih, kakak gue kenapa? Jangan-jangan dia hamil lagi." Gumam Joonmyeon, terus ngendikkin bahunya.

**.RIVAL?.**

"**WOI RAMBUT NANGKA!**"

Joonmyeon langsung noleh waktu ada yang manggil dia 'Rambut Nangka'—Dan Joonmyeon yakin itu Jongin.

Bingo. Bener ternyata.

Jongin si rambut abu-abu yang baru aja ketumpahan abu gosok itu. Dia ngampirin Jongin.

"Tumben lo berangkat pagi?"

"Hih, suka-suka gue dong." Joonmyeon nyolot, "Emang elo siapa gue?"

"Ketua kelas lo." Jawab Jongin

"Terus?"

"Ya kaga ada terus-terusnya. Selesai."

"Yaudah."

Joonmyeon langsung ngeloyor pergi. Ninggalin Jongin yang masih ngecerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

'_Joonmyeon.. sejak kapan Joonmyeon jadi kek gitu?_'

**.RIVAL?.**

Pagi ini di SHS –Senggol High School, sekolahnya Joonmyeon-, masih sepi banget. Abang-abang yang biasanya jualan cilok belom dateng. Mbak-mbak penjaga kantin juga belom ada, guru apalagi. Murid? Paling Cuma 1-2 doang.

Joonmyeon langsung jalan ke tempat beradanya lift –maklum, kelas Joonmyeon dilantai 3. Dan SHS itu mewahnya minta dihajar-. Dan langsung menuju lantai 3 tempat bersemedi –uhuk- maksudnya tempat belajar.

**3****RD**** FLOOR**

Kelas Joonmyeon ada dipaling pojok kanan. Kelas 8-A. Kelas anak-anak yang kebanyakan AB. Termasuk Joonmyeon. Gengnya Joonmyeon juga dikelas 8-A semua. Ada Sulli, Sungyeol, Changmin, Xiumin, de el el. Pokoknya kalo ditotal itu, kelas 8-A itu paling banyak muridnya. Sekitar 40-45-an.

Kelas 8-A juga kelas paling mewah. Ada ACnya, bangkunya sofa, mejanya besi, terus ada remote controlnya buat ngatur suhu ruangan, de el el. Itu kelas apa mau kerja? -_-a

Joonmyeon amat bahagia waktu pertama pindah ke SHS. Tapi semua itu langsung pudar waktu dia kenal seorang Zhang Yixing alias Krisna Dewanto.

Cowok super kampret yang paling dia benci.

Iya, Krisna Dewanto. Joonmyeon **BENCI BANGET**.

Yixing itu kampret, kurang ajar, borokokok, dan sebagainya. Dan Joonmyeon benci banget orang kayak gitu.

Maka dari itu, Joonmyeon nggak pernah baik sama sekali ke Yixing. Justru Joonmyeon lebih suka kasar. Secara dasar, Joonmyeon itu keturunan Mamahnya. Dan Mamahnya itu galak, judes, kasar, dan sejenisnya.

Euh, Joonmyeon nggak mau nginget lagi. Jadi galau-galau setengah sinting minta ditabok banget.

Intinya, Joonmyeon **BENCI SAMA ZHANG YIXING ALIAS KRISNA DEWANTO.**

'_Kenapa gue sama dia musti ketemu, sih?'_

**.RIVAL?.**

Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris alias English Language.

Ini yang paling-paling-sangat Joonmyeon malesin.

Sang Guru –Pak Yunho- suka banget nuker-nuker tempat duduk.

Minggu kemaren lusa, Joonmyeon duduk sama Sulli. Kemarennya lagi, sama Jaejoong.

Sekarang sama siapa?

"Kim Joonmyeon."

"Ya, pak?" Joonmyeon langsung nyaut begitu dipanggil.

"Kamu duduk sama Yixing."

Joonmyeon nelen ludah.

**TEBECE ALIAS TU BE KONTINUED~**

**Samlekum, nyak, babe, encang dan encing sekalian :3**

**Lin is bek. Dengan chapter 4 yang super duper ancurnya minta digebuk.**

**#what**

**Okeh, Lin pen bales review dulu.**

Adorable fangirl : Auk tuh, kalo Lin yang diajak lin mah mau-mau aja #plok. Namanya juga anak layangan, begitulah. Iyah, papahnya bebek. Si item kan jadi ayangnya Sehun *hoek.

Kazamatsu : ._.a. elo emang lagi stress, eh? ._. *plis jangan gampar gue

Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu : Mata gue rabun gara-gara kena cinta elo *eh. Kalo Uke!Kai lo seneng kagak? ._.

Ruiki Kaera : Kagak, nelen baygon elo masuk UGD, terus mati deh *samaaja. Iyah, gapapa mbeb. Ini mah kaga lucu, malah tambah somvlak iyeh. Iya dong, Suho emang unyu bin imut.

Kopi Luwak : Emang. Hun pen gue pasangin sama Kai. Terus Taoyeol, gue usahain, aoks XDD.*ikutan nguquqz*

Imeelia : iya gapapa :3. emang cp lucu yeh? Baru tau ._.. emang jarang, makanya gue maksa bikin.

Lollydaepop : Sengaja, di OOC-in semua *ngakak*. Emang, gue kan suka nistain Yixing. Nggak beb, Luhan itu anggota gengnya Lay. Gue salah ketik. Gurunya itu Pak Jongdae –ini maksa banget-

Chinderella chindy : Gue pernah ngomong kek gitu ke satpam ._.a. iyah, mumpung baru kering, cyin. Hyorin punya dosa dada kegedean lol. U,u.

Gkpunyanama : alay, anak layangan. ._.a.

Askasufa : namanya juga keluarga AB. -_-a. mamah kyung emang kasian wks.

**Arrasoh. Makasih yang udah review. *bow bareng Krisna* review lagi yaaa~**

**Salam toa,**

**-Linny Huang**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Kamu duduk sama Yixing**."

Joonmyeon nelen ludah.

Mampus.

Dia bakalan duduk sama Yixing.

Sama **YIXING**. **Y-I-X-I-N-G**. **ZHANG YIXING**.

Sama Yanto Al-Ghozali atau yang lebih kecenya Krisna Dewanto.

**OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ASDKASAOKSOAKSKALDJSJFUIERHGUI!**

**RIVAL?**

**A Story by Linny Huang**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon, Baekhyun & Kyungsoo (Joonmyeon's Papah 'n Mamah XDD) Hyorin, (Joonmyeon's Sister), dll.**

**Warning : Typo(s), bahasa non-baku, gaje, YAOI, dll.**

**Disclaimer : EXO punya orang tua dan entertaiment masing-masing. Tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**RIVAL? © LINNY HUANG**

"Joonmyeon?"

"E-eh, Iya p-pak?" Joonmyeon salting,

"Kamu denger tadi bapak ngomong apa?" Tanya Pak Yunho penuh selidik.

"D-denger pak."

"Emang bapak ngomong apa?"

Joonmyeon kicep. Diem, dan sama sekali nggak berkutik bagaikan manusia beku,

Pak Yunho geregetan ala bences, "Jawab dong."

"E-em.. T-tadi bapak nyuruh s-saya duduk sama Y-yixing."

"Nah, kalau begitu–"

"**ANIYAAAAAA SAYA NGGAK MAU PAK! TITIK NGGAK PAKE KOMA, TANDA SERU, TANDA TANYA, ET CETERAAAAAA!**"

Lantai 3 SHS langsung bergetar. Pak Yunho ngejungkel kebelakang. Posisinya sekarang kepala dibawah, kaki diatas, kursi yang didudukin Pak Yunho sengklek, dan barang-barang yang Pak Yunho bawa berceceran semua.

"**WEI CEBOL! KALO ELO NGGAK MAU NGGAK USAH NGESCREAM MACAM BAND ROCK DEH! LO MAU SHS KITA TERCINTAH ANCUR GARA-GARA SCREAMAN ELO, HAH?!**"

Hayoloh, mulai lagi. Pertarungan sengit teriak dan scream, Krisna vs Budi.

"**DASAR TIANG BENDERA! ITU ELO JUGA TERIAK! GUE TERIAK, BUKAN NGESCREAM! DASAR BOROKOKOK!**"

"**GUE MANUSIA, PENTIL MOTOR! LO ITU NGESCREAM! GUE YANG TERIAK!**"

"**GUE TERIAK, YANTO!**"

"**SCREAM!**"

"**TERIAK!**"

"**SCREAM!**"

"**TERIAK, PAPAN TULIS!**"

"**SCREAM! DASAR GAGANG SAPU!**"

"**TERIAAAAAKK**"

"**SCREAMMM**"

"**TEREAAAAKKK**"

"**SC–**"

"**BERISIK LO PADE! SEBENERNYA LO KESEKOLAH MAU CARI RIBUT APA BELAJAR, SIH?! KALO MAU CARI RIBUT SINI SAMA GUE!**"

Joonmyeon yasinan ditempat. Terus duduk manis.

Kalian tau, siapa yang teriak diatas sampe ngebuat Joonmyeon kicep sambil yasinan?

Itu, **Kangin. **Alias **Kim Youngwoon**.

Cowok paling garang se-antero Senggol High School.

Ke-garang-annya melebihi batas. Makanya Joonmyeon langsung duduk manis.

"Bagus. Pada diem semua." Kangin senyum epil, "Jongin, selanjutnya gue serahin ke elo, ya."

"Oke, bro. Tenang aja." Jongin senyum misterius. Joonmyeon merinding.

'_Mampus gue.'_

**.RIVAL?.**

**JUKO JUKIGO SAUR KACANG IJO IJERGE NONE ANIYAAAAAAHH~**

Bel istirahat SHS **–**yang sama sekali nggak elit- berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat. Anak-anak SHS langsung pada ngibrit keluar kelas. Kecuali Joonmyeon yang memang sebelum istirahat udah keluar duluan.

Kenapa?

Orang udah diusir duluan ama Jongin.

Tapi bukan berarti diusir boleh bebas ngapain aja. Joonmyeon diusir, tapi disuruh ngepel lantai koridor SHS yang luasnya minta ditimpuk.

Dan Joonmyeon disuruh ngepel sendirian. Yixing nggak ngebantuin. Yixing sih, duduk manis dikelas. Soalnya Jongin takut Sehun-nya direbut ama si Yanto.

**AWAWAWAW JONGIN BAEK BANGET AWAWAWAW COCWITTT AWAWAWAWAW TAKUT SEHUNNYA DIREBUT NIHH CIEEEE AWAWAWAWAW**

Oke, abaikan yang diatas -_- bek to de setori.

Secara, Jongin tau kalo Yixing itu –rada- naksir sama Sehun. Ntar kalo Sehun-nya direbut, Jongin ama siapa? Amber?

Jadi begitu. Kalau begitu mari lihat keadaan Joonmyeon sekarang.

**KORIDOR SHS**

Joonmyeon baru selesai ngepel setengah koridor. Setengahnya lagi masih kering melompong (?). Tapi setengah itu udah termasuk hebat untuk ukuran (?) sendiri, loh.

Soalnya pada Cleaning Service disini ngepelnya barengan. Koridor itu panjangnya sekitar 3 km. Satu orang jatahnya 9 m. Jadi kira-kira CS-nya ada 100-an. ._.

Mari kita keprok-keprok pantat buat Joonmyeon.

**HE IS YANG TERHEBAT MAMEN!**

-author juga pernah disuruh ngepel lantai koridor gara-gara ketiduran dikelas, itupun ngepelnya ampe pulang sekolah wks-

"Haah~ ini kapan selesainya? Padahal gue pengen duduk manis aja dikelas. Kalo enggak kekantin gituh. Pak Yunho super kamvret."

Joonmyeon ngedumel sendiri.

"Sekalian aja kalo boleh gue pulang. Gue pengen makan, minum, main, tidur, terus.."

Joonmyeon senyum setan,

"**Liat pideo yadong dilaptop papah :v**"

Astagfirullah. Istigfar, Joonmyeon. Ga anak ga bapak sama aja.

"**Terus main ge-te-a,**"

"**Abis itu..**"

"_**Selesaiin dulu ngepelnya, baru mikir-mikir kaya gitu.**_"

**GUBRAK**

"**WANJRET! SIALAN LO MANUSIA BAKPAO!**"

Joonmyeon ternyata dikagetin sama Xiumin –read : namjachingunya Luhan. Anggota gengnya Yixing- sampe ngejungkel kebelakang.

"Gue Xiumin, bukan manusia bakpao, kuntet." Kata Xiumin, "Lagian elo ngapain sih? Bukannya diselesaiin dulu, malahan mikir yang enggak-enggak ples iya-iya."

"Yah, terserah gue dong." Joonmyeon judesing, "Emang lo siapa gue?"

"Bos lo."

"Hih, najis. Ogah gue punya bos kaya lo."

"Yaudah sih. Woles. Gue Cuma bercanda." Kata Xiumin.

"Cih," Joonmyeon ngedesis, "Nggak lucu, tauk."

Xiumin pasang muka BLB. Joonmyeon langsung berdiri terus natep Xiumin –sok- garang.

"Lo sama aja ye, kaya bos lo."

Xiumin natep Joonmyeon bingung, "Maksud lo?"

"Sama-sama bego maksud gue." Jawab Joonmyeon cuek. Terus dia ngelanjutin ngepel lagi. Xiumin dikacangin.

**CANGCIMEN CANGCIMEN AYO YANG AUS YANG LAPER YANG DIKACANGIINN**

"Gue pergi aja dah."

"Ya sono pergi." Usir Joonmyeon, "Mendingan lo pergi daripada ngegangguin gue. Sono!"

**AYO AYO YANG DIUSIR MARI NAIK METROMINIIIIHHH**

Ngecleb banget yeh, omongannya Joonmyeon. Udah ngecleb, tajem lagi. Setajem silet yang karatan.

**.RIVAL?.**

"Jong, gue udah selesai ngepel tuh. Sekarang gue musti ngapain lagi?"

Joonmyeon masuk ke kelas dengan penampilan yang super sekseh. Badannya penuh keringet semua, rambutnya basah, bibirnya yang basah gara-gara dijilatin mulu, matanya sayu, terus..

Err.. pokoknya _he's sexy._

Anak-anak kelas 8A langsung pada ambil tisu semua. Kecuali Yixing yang malah siul-siul gaje sambil natep layar handphonenya.

"Woy, gue nanya jong," Joonmyeon makin geram, tapi Jongin tetep aja diem sambil megangin tisu.

"Jong? Jongin? Halooo?"

"G-gue-"

**CROT**

"**INNALILAHI! LO KENAPA JONG? KENAPA SAMPE MIMISAN GITU HAH? KENAPAAA? JANGAN MATI DULU TAR SEHUN KASIAN!**"

Joonmyeon hebohing now. Gara-gara Jongin –bukan Cuma jongin, malahan anak sekelas, yang cewek juga LOL- mimisan. Padahal yang ngebuat mereka mimisan sendiri, 'kan, Joonmyeon.

"G-gue, gue gapapa kok." Jongin ngelap darah yang ada disekitar hidungnya,

"Yakin bener gapapa?"

"I-ya ga-papa. S-sehun, tolongin guehh~"

Sehun yang dipanggil langsung ngacir, "Iya beb, tunggu bentar." Terus abis itu Sehun ngebantuin ngebersihin darah yang super banyak didaerah hidung Jongin.

Joonmyeon makin –tambah- bingung, "Loh? Kalian semua kenapa, sih? Kok pada mimisan?"

"Kepo lo." Sahut Luhan –yang masih megang tisu dihidungnya- tiba-tiba. Joonmyeon ngedengus.

"Ish~ gue se-"

"**KITA INI MIMISAN GARA-GARA ELO, JOONMYEON!**"

Anak-anak kelas 8A –minus Yixing yang masih setia siul-siul gaje- koor berbarengan yang membuat Joonmyeon tuli dadakan.

"Nyante woy, nyante. Gue minta maap lagi." Joonmyeon cengengesan, "Emangnya gue ngapain? Kok gara-gara gue, sih?"

"Abisnya lo sekseh, jadinya kita mimisan." Kata Sohee –sok- polos.

Hening. Joonmyeon masih nyoba ngecerna apa yang Sohee katakan barusan.

Hening. Dan masih hening..

Hening. Dan..

"**ASTAGFIRULLAH! EDAN LO SEMUA! SEMPRUL! MESUM! YADONG! ASDFGHJKLASDKAKDAJDAJDKHA!**"

Kali ini, se-antero SHS bergetar semua, dan mengakibatkan gempa bumi 7,8 skala richter.

**.RIVAL?.**

**YEYEYEYEYE ASEK ASEK JOS!**

Itu bel pulang sekolah di SHS.

Artinya semua murid di SHS boleh pulang.

Tapi..

**WHY BELNYA HARUS KAYAK GITUHHH?**

**WHY?**

**WHYYYYYY?**

Jawabannya satu.

Sang kepala sekolah lagi ngepens banget ama cesar.

-author juga mau ngaku kalo author juga lagi ngepens sama cesar, okwaokwoakwoakowka :P-

Saking ngepensnya, Kantin sekolah ditempelin poto cesar semua. Bahkan diruangan sang kepala sekolah sendiri.

Anak-anak SHS sekaligus Guru-guru sebenernya enek bin mau muntah ngeliatnya. Tapi ada sebuah peraturan disekolah itu, siapa yang mengejek, menindas, ataupun nggak sengaja muntah didepan sang kepsek dan foto, aksesoris, dan semacam yang berbau idola sang kepsek, maka mereka akan dikeluarkan dari SHS.

Peraturan macam apa itu -_-a

Dulu, pernah ada murid angkatan XII yang pernah muntah didepan kepsek dan poster sang idola –dulu idola sang kepsek itu Jupe-. Padahal dia lagi sakit. Tapi tetep aja sang kepsek keukeuh ngeluarin ntu murid.

Makanya, anak-anak yang tengah bersekolah di SHS itu ngeri, dan lebih baik nahan muntah daripada dikeluarin.

**BUKA DIKIT JOSS!**

Bunyi lagi.

**AYO AYO YANG MAU MUNTAH BELI ANTIMOOOO**

**.RIVAL?.**

"Joon,"

Joonmyeon yang lagi minum es teh dikantin langsung keselek.

"Ohokk."

"Pelan-pelan. Nyante aja kali."

Joonmyeon kaya kenal suaranya, rada-rada cempreng gimana gitu—dan dia yakin itu Yixing.

Joonmyeon minum dulu. Baru nengok kebelakang—dan bingo, ternyata beneran Yixing.

"Iya, iya, nyante. Woles dah." Kata Joonmyeon, "Ada apa?"

"Kaga ada." Jawab Yixing.

"Terus lo mau ngapain kesini?" Joonmyeon mulai ga nyante.

"Wei, woles aja kali." Yixing nyengir, "Gue Cuma mau nawarin pulang bareng."

Joonmyeon pasang muka pokerface, "Lagi?"

"Sekali-kali. Ayolah, Joon."

"Kalo gue ga mau gimana?" Tanya Joonmyeon

"Pokoknya lo harus mau."

"Kalo lo maksa, gue ga bakalan mau ikut pulang bareng."

"Oke, oke," Yixing mulai kesel, "Kalo gue ga maksa?"

"Tetep aja gue ga mau."

"Terserah lo aja dah, gue–"

"**Oke, gue ikut.**"

**.**

**Apah?**

**Joonmyeon ngomong apa?**

**Yixing nggak salah denger, 'kan?**

**Iya kan?**

**BENER KAN?**

**JOONMYEON NERIMA AJAKAN YIXING?**

**OEMJI DUNIA KEBALIKKKK**

**.**

"Serius?"

"Iyalah." Joonmyeon masih setia nyedot es tehnya yang masih setengah gelas itu.

"Okeh. Cepet abisin es teh lo. Terus kita balik."

"Nggak!" Tolak Joonmyeon mateng-mateng (?), "Gue masih mau menikmati, tauk. Kalo lo nggak mau nungguin, tinggal aja gue. Biar gue balik sendiri."

Yixing pasrah, "Okedah, gue temenin." Yixing lalu duduk disebelah Joonmyeon.

"Oh iya."

"Apaan?" Tanya Yixing

"By the way, Ada angin apa lo ngajak gue pulang bareng kaya kemaren?"

"Gue…"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Haloooo~**

**Apa kabar semuanya?**

**Maap telat update, Lin banyak tugas *alesan***

**Marilah membalas ripiuw sebentar.**

**Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu : Wks XD. Gue sama sekali kaga bisa bikin Seme!Kai. Susah .-.**

**Lollydaepop : Ho'oh, udah gitu dia ngerebut Luhan –bukan ngerebut sih, tapi emang yixingnya yang telat-. Sama. Gue yang bikin cerita juga pengen nyambit Suho. Udah gue bikin benderanya malah, warnanya item putih, terus tulisannya begitu wks.**

**HyunLyeolKim : Itu nggak duduk berdua, Joonmyeonnya gamau. Tuh diatas ada.**

**.79 : Iya, soalnya jarang ada ff Layho. Tapi nggak ada sedihnya kan? Awkowkaowkaokwo XD. Ini ffnya ada Uke!Kai. muahahaha LOL**

**Ruiki Kaera : Iya :p. Chap kemaren ngetiknya ngebut –ngek-. Itu hyorin nahan muntah gegara suho jalan sambil lambai-lambai cantik –hoek-**

**Kopi Luwak : Ini ffnya ada Uke kai sama yeol. Tar si baekhyun ngejodohin Tao ama yeol getoh, wakakakaka XD. Gue juga seneng banget gaya uke begitu. Wks XD. Ini anak SMP qaqa :v**

**Chindrella chindy : Nggak tercintah itu, ngaco banget. Pastilah, baek pasti udah mikir yang iya-iya. Ini ga duduk berdua. Suhonya kaga mau wks**

**Imeelia : Bukan gila, ini absurd XD. Keluarga author juga begini kok. Tapi adek author sih nggak kaya Suho ya :p**

**Gkpunyanama : iya, gapapa. Pairnya? BaekSoo, TaoYeol, XiuHan, LayHo, KrisChen, HunKai –sumpah semuanya maksa wks- ada . Iy4 5uH0 3m4nG 4l Y :p**

**Makasih loh, yang udah review *ketjup*. REVIEW LAGI YAAAA :v**

**Oh iya, ada peringatan nih. MOHON DI-BA-CA**

**PERINGATAN**

**SAYA, LINNY HUANG TIDAK INGIN ADA SIDERS DIFF INI. TOLONG REVIEW, WALAUPUN HANYA MENGATAKAN LANJUT, DSB. TOLONG HARGAI SAYA. SAYA TIDAK SUKA ADA SIDERS!**

**-uhuk- **

**Maaf, Lin bikin peringatan kayak gitu soalnya lagi kesel. Lin bener-bener nggak habis pikir sama mereka yang jadi pembaca gelap. Seenggaknya tinggalkan jejak, mau spasi kek, mau titik doang kek. Nggak papa, asalkan ninggalin jejak.**

**Kalo nggak suka, silahkan flame, kritik, dan mau ngapain aja. Lin terima dengan senang hati, kok.**

**Salam toak,**

**-Linny Huang**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Ada apa? Jawab aja, Xing.**"

Yixing keringet dingin.

Jantungnya jedag-jedig-jeder.

Dia nggak tau musti jawab apa.

Bingung.

Ditambah lagi perutnya mules.

_Gosh_. Dia musti jawab apa? Malu lah, kalo misalnya jujur. Bisa–bisa dia jadi bahan olok–olok se-SHS.

"Xing? Jawablah."

Oke, Yixing gelagapan. "Emm, anu—itu, g-gue—err,"

"Ayolah, Xing~" Joonmyeon cemberut.

**DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Jantung Yixing rasanya mau copot.

'_YA TUHAAAAAANNN! DEMI PAK KRIS YANG NYEMPLUNG JAMBANNYA PAK KEPSEK SOOMAN! JOONMYEON AEGYO DIDEPAN GUEEEEEE ;AAA; TOLONG AAAAHH GUE KENA HEART ATTACK QAQ'_

_*A : Esss~ etjie, yang kena heart attack. Bilang aja lo suka sama Joonmyeon, iya kan iyaaaaa? /digebuk berjamaan/* _

Kalo boleh ngaku, sebenernya Yixing beneran suka sama Joonmyeon, loh. Beneran. Cius.

_/ceritanya Yixing udah mup on dari ikan lohan jenong/ /digatak berjamaah/_

"Yixing, jawab."

Joonmyeon tambah cemberut. Yixing tambah jedar-jeder.

"Emm.. anu—gimana yah?"

Udah, Xing. Jawab aja yang jujur.

"Yixing."

"Err.. gak ada apa-apa, kok." Yixing senyum lima oktaf. Padahal mukanya udah semerah brokoli/?

Tukang bohong.

* * *

**RIVAL? (Chapter 6)**

**Author : Linny Huang**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon, and Other.**

**Warning : BL, bahasa non-baku, campur-campur, typo(s), dll.**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemeran disini milik entertaiment, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME. Kecuali Joonma, soalnya dia punya dakuh /digorok berjamaah/. Maksudnya, ceritanya punya dakuh.**

**Plagiat? Copy-Paste? Bash? Flame? Gue doain biar dapet kecupan sayang dari Sooman. Amin.**

**NB = Dichapter ini, lagi romantis menye-menye. jadi gue berharap lo-lo-dan lo yang baca chapter ini kaga muntah ditempat. gue saranin lo-lo pada bawa kresek, okai?**

**HAPPY READING! /ketjup sayang/ /dihajar readers/**

* * *

YIXING POV

"Emm, oke." Joonmyeon senyum ke gue. "Pulang, yuk. Es teh gue udah abis, nih."

"O-oh, iya."

Santai, Yixing. Santai. Selow. Woles. Joonmyeon kaga bakalan ngegigit elo kok. Tenang aja.

"Yixing."

Joonmyeon tiba-tiba manggil gue yang didepan dia sambil nenteng helm. Gue noleh. "Ya?"

"Emm, gue males pulang~ lo mau nggak nemenin gue jalan-jalan sebentar?"

**DZIG**

What?

Jalan-jalan?

Nemenin?

Gue nemenin dia jalan-jalan?

Berdua doang?

Seriusan?

BENERAN?

_AAAAAAAAHHHHH THIS IS SEPARTAAAAHHH!_

**Gue nemenin Joonmyeon jalan-jalan. Berdua doang. BERDUA. ****BERDUA****. Garis bawahin tuh!**

Sebenernya pengen langsung gue jawab _'IYAAAAA MAU BANGET! MAUUUUUU'_—tapi ntar ketauan kalo gue naksir Joonmyeon.

Naksir?

Iya. Lo semua pasti tau kalo gue naksir sama Joonmyeon. Gue suka sama Joonmyeon. GUE CINTA SAMA JOONMYEON!

"Yixing~"

Astagfirullah.

Joonmyeon mau bikin gue ngegencet dia, apa ya?

**SUMPAH YA TUHAAAANN! DEMI KIAAAANN! SUARANYA MANJA BANGET! UNYU! IMUT!**

"Yixing," Joonmyeon geregetan

"Iya, mau kok sa—"

Ups, keceplosan. Hampir aja gue mau manggil dia sayang.

Sabar, Xing. Sabar. Nembak Joonmyeon belakangan aja.

Tapi, kalo gue nembaknya belakangan, ntar keburu dicomot orang lain.

"Sa apa?"

"Oh, nggak." Gue nyengir. "Hayu atuh, kita jalan-jalan."

"Bener?"

"Iya, beneran." Hih! Kalo gue kaga naksir elo, lo bakalan jadi kue bolu sekarang juga, Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon senyum ke arah gue. Gue cuek bebek sambil nyetater motor aja, pura-pura kaga peduli. Padahal jantung gue bunyinya udah kaga karuan.

YIXING POV END

JOONMYEON POV

Sekarang, gue sama Yixing, ada di Myeongdong. Kita muter-muter disini buat refreshing. Sekedar melepas penat seusai belajar tadi—eh, kenapa bahasa gue jadi baku begini? Tauk, ah. Abaikan!—. Refreshing doang, ya. Nggak kencan maupun beli. Kalo kencan, dia kan bukan pacar gue. Kalo beli? Gue lagi bokek.

Hari ini, Myeongdong cukup sepi. Nggak seperti biasanya yang rame bak pasar atau tempat-tempat yang lagi ada diskon gitu. Biasanya juga gue empet-empetan sama Ibu-ibu, anak-anak, remaja, bahkan kakek-kakek. Tapi kali ini gue bebas jalan diarea mana aja. Sepi. Tapi bukan sepi kaya kuburan. Serem itu mah.

Kalo ngomongin soal sepi, daritadi kayaknya gue nggak ada obrolan sedikitpun sama Yixing. Canggung banget, beneran. Apa mungkin gara-gara tingkah sok imut gue ke dia tadi, ya? Gue, 'kan, nggak sengaja. Gue Cuma pengen liatin bakat aegyo gue.

Jir. Gue jadi inget Pak kepsek Sooman. Inget cesar. Bahkan gue jadi inget sama setumpuk makanan yang ada diminimarket—oke ini nggak ada sangkut pautnya.

Oke, jangan diinget lagi. Nanti gue malah joget cesar ditengah jalan.

Suasana di Myeongdong makin sepi. Yixing diem aja.

_Gue pengen, pas lagi sepi begini, ada yang muter lagu Sempurna-nya Andra and The Backbone. Terus, Yixing nembak gue, meluk gue, dan nyium gue._

—nggak, bercanda. Dia sama gue masih berstatuskan setengah teman-setengah rival. Mana mungkin Yixing suka sama gue.

Tapi, gue punya sedikit perasaan ke Yixing. Gue suka sama dia. Ntah sejak kapan.

Gue… gue nggak tau mau gimana lagi. Emang, sih, gue benci –benci banget malah- sama Yixing, dulu. Tapi semenjak dia galau gara-gara Luhan dicomot sama Xiumin, gue jadi rada prihatin—walaupun masih suka cek-cok.

Yah. Gue ngaku kalo gue suka sama dia.

Perasaan gue nggak bisa dirahasiain lagi. Nggak bisa disembunyiin lagi. Nggak bisa.

Gue suka sama Yixing. Kim Joonmyeon suka sama Yixing.

Rasanya gue pengen teriak sekenceng-kencengnya kalo gue suka sama Yixing.

Gue pengen meluk Yixing. Gue pengen nyium Yixing. Gue pengen bilang '_I Love You_'ke Yixing.

Gue.. gue pengen ngelakuin semua itu disini. Sekarang juga.

JOONMYEON POV END

YIXING POV

Duh, gimana, nih? Suasana gue sama Joonmyeon canggung banget. Mana daritadi Joonmyeon nunduk aja. Udah gitu sambil nahan tangis lagi. Jadi ngerasa bersalah gue.

Gue sebenernya pengen ngobrol sama dia, sambil jalan. Namun apa daya, mulut gue nggak bisa terbuka satu sentipun. Rasanya kekunci rapet. Gue gugup. Gue nggak tau musti ngapain. Udah mana sekarang disini sepinya naudzubillah pula.

Hhh, tau gitu tadi gue nolak aja, terus langsung nganterin Joonmyeon pulang.

"Yixing."

Dia tiba-tiba manggil gue.

"Y-ya?"

Tuh. Ampun deh. Gue jadi gagap begini.

"Gue… gue mau pulang—hiks,"

Mampus.

Dia nangis pula.

"L-lo kenapa, Joon? Kenapa nangis?" Gue ngedeket kearah Joonmyeon.

"Hiks, nggak apa-apa, Yixing. Hiks." Jawab Joonmyeon.

Gue ngehela nafas. Terus narik Joonmyeon kepelukan gue. Entah refleks atau gue emang ditakdirkan buat meluk Joonmyeon disini. Atau mungkin keberanian gue.

"Y-yixing?"

Joonmyeon berusaha ngelepas pelukan gue. Tapi gue meluk dia makin erat.

"Udah, diem aja." Gue nepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Lo boleh nangis sampe lo puas."

"Gue—"

"Gue bilang nangis aja sepuasnya, Joonmyeon."

"Yixing."

"Lakuin aja." Kata gue.

"Gue nangis gara-gara lo, Xing."

**JDUK**

Rasanya bagai ketiban nangka! Emang gue ngapain Joonmyeon? Perasaan daritadi gue diem aja.

"Hah?!"

"Iya, hiks." Joonmyeon natap gue. "Gue nangis gara-gara gue nggak bisa ngutarain perasaan gue ke lo."

**JEDERRR**

WHAT?!

"Gue—hiks. Gue suka sama lo, Yixing!"

**JDUARR**

**OH**—**MY**—**GOD**—**!**

Dia _I _bilang apa? Joonmyeon suka sama gue? Iya? Beneran? Seriusan?

"Ap-apa? Lo bilang apa?"

"Hiks. Gue suka sama lo, Yixing!" Joonmyeon nangisnya tambah kejer. "**GUE. SUKA. SAMA. LO!**"

"Gue juga, Joon." Gue senyum ke Joonmyeon. "Gue juga suka sama lo. _I Love You_."

Joonmyeon nggak ngejawab. Dia malah nangis didada gue. Wah, ampe rumah si nyak ngedumel dah gegara baju gue basah.

"Kalo gitu, lo mau, gak, jadi pacar gue? _Will you be mine_, Joon?"

Kepala Joonmyeon yang ada didada gue ngangguk. Gue senyum. "Udah-udah, nggak usah nangis lagi,"

"Gue sayang sama lo, Yixing. Gue cinta sama lo. Maafin gue, Yixing. Maaf—hiks." Joonmyeon nangisnya lebih-tambah kejer.

"Stt, udah, udah. Lo nggak salah. Yang penting lo udah bisa ngutarain perasaan lo. Gue juga sayang sama lo. Gue juga cinta sama lo, Joonmyeon."

"_I Love You_, Yixing. _Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae. Neomu neomu saranghaeyo_!"

"_I Love You too—_"

"Yixing."

"Mm?"

"Cium dong."

**JEDER**

"E-eh?! Apa?" Gue gelagapan. Joonmyeon kaga bercanda kan?

"Cium~"

**Manja banget sumpah -_-'**

"G-gue belum siap, woy!"

"Ish!" Joonmyeon cemberut. Hih! Gue adonin nih si Joonmyeon sekarang juga kalo dia bukan pacar gue!

"Iya, deh, iya." Gue senyum. "Tapi dipipi, ya?"

Joonmyeon tambah cemberut. Muka gue tambah semerah google chrome (?).

"_No_!" tolak Joonmyeon mateng-mateng (?). "Maunya disini." lanjutnya sambil nunjuk bibir plum yang menurut gue manis itu—ini menurut gue, bray.

"Err.."

"Nggak ada penolakan, Zhangie~"

"O-oke."

Dan—chu.

* * *

Oke. Sebenernya semua yang diatas itu cuma imajinasi gue doang. Gue nggak nembak Joonmyeon, nggak nyium Joonmyeon pula. Sebaliknya Joonmyeonpun juga diem bin kicep aja.

Imajinasi gue tinggi banget, ya?

Ampun, deh.

* * *

"Hoi, Krisna."

Setelah setengah jam kita—gue dan Joonmyeon—berkicep ria, akhirnya Joonmyeon manggil gue—walaupun dengan panggilan frontal, seperti biasa.

"Mm?"

"Gue laper."

Cep.

Gue baru inget. Daritadi pagi gue belum ngisi perut. Bahkan gue gak sadar kalo gue sekarang lagi laper berat.

Ih, bego.

"O-oh, iya." Gue nyengir alpaca. "Mau makan dimana? Gue traktir."

"MCD."

"Hah?"—tulalit mode on.

"Mc Donalds, Krisna." Joonmyeon ndelik kearah gue. "Lo jadi orang jangan gaptek amat napa yak."

"Hehe."

"Nyengir."

"Kagak. Boker."

"Basah lo ah."

"Gue garing begini -_-"

"Auk ah."

Dan Joonmyeonpun meninggalkan gue yang masih cengo.

* * *

"**WOOHOOO! MAKAN KENTANG! YEAAAAYYY!**"

Jeritan yang amat sangat kedengeran super bahagia itu terdengar dipintu masuk MCD Myeongdong. Langsung aja semua orang didalem MCD yang lagi makan ngelirikin Joonmyeon dengan tatapan 'ada-orang-gila'. Gue buru-buru pasang muka derp. Peduli amat sama orang yang ngelirikin Joonmyeon.

Selesai teriak-teriak, Joonmyeon nyeret gue yang masih pasang muka derp ke tempat duduk dipojok ruangan.

"Krisna." Joonmyeon manggil gue sambil pasang pose premannya.

"Mm?"

"Tadi orang-orang pada natep gue, emang ada apaan sih? Gue cakep yak?"

Hih.

Pede amat ni bocah.

"Bukan, bego, bukan." Gue geleng-geleng ala project pop. "Tadi elo ditatap gara-gara teriak. Pan lo kek orang gila, tauk."

"Ish. Gue masih normal, kali."

Tiba-tiba pelayan dateng.

"Misi, mas. Mau pesen apa?"

"Pes-"

"Kentang goreng 2, Beef burger 2, McFlurry 2, Coca cola 2, sama Bubur Ayam 2,"

Joonmyeon nyerocos lebar—gue diduluin pula. padahal yang bayar siapa—. Untung gue bawa duit lebih hari ini.

"Oke, mas. Silahkan ditunggu."

Begitu pelayannya ngeloyor, Joonmyeon nyengir kuda ke arah gue.

"Sori." Katanya. "Abis gue laper."

"_It's okay. _Nggak masalah kok."

"Yakin?"

"Iya,"

Keadaan menghening..

15 Menit kemudian

"Permisi~ makanannya sudah datang."

**CLING**

Mata Joonmyeon langsung cling-cling bin ajib pas liat makanan yang dibawa pelayan. Gue sih _stay cool_ aja. Jaim gitu, jaim.

"**MAKAAAAAANNN!**"

Innalilahi wa innalilahi ro'jiun.

* * *

Nggak kerasa sekarang udah pukul 17.15 KST. Gue sama Joonmyeon udah 4 jam jalan-jalan. And now, gue sama Joonmyeon lagi ada ditoko aksesoris. Joonmyeon sih, katanya mau beli boneka sama strap handphone. Gue? Ntahlah. Mungkin ntar gue beli kalung.

Tapi sekarang gue musti nahan perih dilengan gue gara-gara insiden tadi.

**FLASHBACK ON (AUTHOR POV)**

_"Eh, Xing." Panggil Joonmyeon_

_Yixing noleh, terus nyaut—dengan ekspresi nggak nyante—"Apa?"_

_"Ke toko aksesoris, yuk."_

_"Mau ngapain?"_

_"Beli boneka—"_

_"HAH? BONEKA?! KAGA SALAH LO? BENERAN? YATUHANNN JOONMYEON! SADAR UMUR NAPA YAK! DASAR ANAK KE—"_

_**BUAGH**_

_"KAMPRET MANEH!"_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Jadi gitu ceritanya. Gue ngenes bagaikan Asou Yuuya di komik GALS! buatan Mihona Fujii-sensei. Hiks.

* * *

"Xing, thanks ya, udah mau nganterin gue."

Joonmyeon senyum sumringah, terus turun dari motor gue.

"Yap. Your welcome, Joon." Gue balik senyum.

"Mm, Xing."

"Ya?"

"Gue punya permintaan." Kata Joonmyeon. "Lo bisa nggak nyanggupin permintaan gue?"

"Emang permintaan lo apa?" Tanya gue.

"Gue.. gue pengen temenan sama lo. Dan kita nggak musuhan lagi. Lo mau?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Halo! Linny is comeback!

Apa kabar? Sekarang udah masuk musim pancaroba, ya? Kadang-kadang ujan, kadang-kadang panasnya minta digampar, hehe.

Sebelumnya, Linny tau pasti kalian kena electric shock /halah/ waktu denger Linny hiatus. Emang bener, sih, awalnya Linny hiatus gara-gara banyak tugas. Tapi berhubung tugasnya udah selesai, jadilah Linny ngetik chapter 6 ini, walaupun sedikit ancur. Yah, maklumin aja. Lagi kurang baygon, hiks.

Oke, Linny mau bales review~ :)

adorable fangirl : Ketinggalan satu chap? Ih, kudet! /digampar/. Iya, serius. Ada angin mamiri~ syalalalalalalala~ /gaje/

junmoney : Oh ya? Ini FF Layho pertama yang kamu suka? Kyaaaaa~ makasih! /ih lebay/. Lay nggak terpengaruh sama Suho, soalnya dia jaim. Padahal dalam otaknya udah mikir yang 'iya iya', wks. Okai!

Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu : bukan, bukan. itu lagu joget gangnam style ._. Okai!

Des Parfaits : Maapkan dakuh gara-gara tebese ditempat yang gak bener, soalnya udah macet ide, hiks. Iya dong, bel sekolahnya kece kan? /apa yang kece coba/. Ih kamu yadong! /padahal linny juga yadong/ /digampar/. Itu si Lay jaim, padahal diotaknya lagi mikir yang 'iya iya', XD

Kopi Luwak : Oh ya? Berarti OTP fav kita hampir sama kakak ;A;. Linny 92line, tapi bulan desember. Suho itu seksehnya melebihi mbak Hyorin dan mbak Min XD. Mereka berdua emang sama-sama naksir, cuma, ya itu. pasti tau sendiri kan alasannya?. Okai!

HyunieWoo : Gapapa :). Ih, junmen mah polos, nggak yadong /ngawur lo ah/. Okai!

Imeelia : ngakak? minum baygon gih. /apasih/. iya nanti yixing disiksa /dilindes pensnya yixing/

chindrella chindy : civok aja. paling ntar dapet bogeman dari Lay ._. emang iya, udah gitu otaknya mikir yang 'iya iya' XD. toak shs rata? sereum ;AA; Okai!

tuti handayani : Demi Pak Sooman yang nyemplung dikali ciliwung! Lay ama suho emang keren, kan -_-. Iya, iya, nanti kalo lulus langsung nikah, terus bikin anak. anaknya aku /eh/. Makasih!. Ne!

Gue yeoja kiyut : ngegantung? emang bunuh diri ._.a jangan panggil gue min, emang gue Min Miss A? panggil aja Audy, kalo nggak Linny juga boleh :)

Okelah. sampai disini saja. Terima kasih yang udah review! terima kasih juga buat pembaca gelap yang nggak ninggalin jejak!

Salam manis,

Linny Huang


	7. Chapter 7

"Gue.. gue pengen temenan sama lo. Dan kita nggak musuhan lagi. Lo mau?"

**DOENG**

"H-hah?!" Yixing lompat dari jok motor. "Lo bilang apa barusan, Joon?"

"Gue.. gue mau kita temenan!"

"**APUAH?!**" Yixing masih nggak percaya. "Katakan lebih jelas!"

"**GUE PENGEN TEMENAN SAMA LO, YIXING!**"

**Krik.**

Yixing nyengir.

"L-lo mau nggak?" Tanya Joonmyeon

Yixing tambah nyengir. Dan—

**BUAGH**

"**TENTU AJA GUE MAU!**"

* * *

**RIVAL?**

**Author : Linny Huang (Lo bisa panggil gue Linny. Audy juga boleh! Asal jangan panggil gue min, karena gue bukan Min Miss A. (Note : nama asli gue Daniella Audrey)**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing, Kim Joonmyeon, and Other.**

**Warning : BL, bahasa non-baku, campur-campur, typo(s), OC, OOC, dll.**

**Disclaimer : Semua pemeran disini milik entertaiment, orang tua, dan Tuhan YME. Kecuali Joonma, soalnya dia punya dakuh /digorok berjamaah/. Maksudnya, ceritanya punya dakuh.**

**Plagiat? Copy-Paste? Bash? Flame? Gue doain biar dapet kecupan sayang dari Sooman. Amin.**

**NB = Disini, Daehyun gue bikin blasteran china-korea. Jadi namanya Daehyun Zhang. Terus, kakak adek sama Mamahnya Yixing itu OC. Jadi maklumin saja~ abisnya gue nggak ada ide :p. Oh iya, sebelumnya, gue pengen minta maap dulu ama Youngjae, gara-gara Daehyun dipasangin sama OC. Soalnya ini tuntutan skenario :3. buat Baby –fansnya b.a.p- terutama yang fujo, maapin dakuh juga. Sebenernya dakuh nggak rela kalo Daehyun dipasangin sama OC. Tapi, ntar kalo udah END, lo-lo pada boleh nyiksa Daehyun. /dilempar/. Terusss~ disini gue jadi ngebanyakin OC. Maklum lah. Gabisa maklum? MAKLUMIN WOY! /tsah kaga nyante/. Teruss /lagi/, disini Joonmyeon gue bikin parno kek di epepnya si lucy yang judulnya kalo disingkat BOFILY.**

**Udah ah.**

**Happy Reading, guys! :)**

* * *

"Ish! Pelan-pelan, kak!"

_Now, _Joonmyeon lagi nangkring diatas tempat tidurnya sambil ngeringis nggak karuan gara-gara Hyorin ngobatin lukanya nggak pelan-pelan, alias nggak selow—atau apalah itu lo-lo pada nyebutnya—Lukanya itu gara-gara tabokannya Yixing—yang excited gara-gara diajak temenan sama Joonmyeon—begitulah.

"Yaelah, Joon." Hyorin manyun. "Ini juga udah pelan-pelan, kali. Lagian lo ngapain Yixing, sih, ampe ditabok kaya gini?"

"Ih, gue nggak ngapa-ngapain, kak." Kata Joonmyeon. "Gue Cuma ngajakin dia temenan sama gue. Terus dia bilang mau sambil nabok gue, kak." Lanjutnya polos.

Hyorin berhenti ngobatin lukanya Joonmyeon. Terus nyemirk—maksudnya pasang smirk. Joonmyeon merinding.

"E-eh, lo kenapa—"

"Gue tau penyebab lo ditabok Yixing." Potong Hyorin

Joonmyeon linglung. "Hah?"

"Iya, gue tau penyebabnya." Kata Hyorin.

"Err.. emang apaan?"

"Penyebabnya, Yixing **suka **sama lo."

Joonmyeon melongo nggak ngerti. Keadaan menghening. Dan—

**JDUAK**

"Ngaco lo! Dasar kembarannya Jupe!"

* * *

"Joon, lukanya sakit banget apa? Sampe-sampe nggak mau makan."

Kyungsoo ngehela nafas untuk keduapuluh kalinya gara-gara liat anaknya yang ogah-ogahan makan. Biasanya juga langsung sikat.

"Nggak, mah." Jawab Joonmyeon. "Joon lagi males makan aja."

"Tapi—"

"Udah, mah. Biarin aja." Hyorin tiba-tiba nyerobot. "Ntar juga balik kaya semula lagi."

**Grek**

"Udahlah, Joon mau tidur aja. _Annyeonghi chumuseyo._" —Dan setelah itu, Joonmyeonpun berjalan menaiki tangga dengan gaya luntang-lantung lemesnya.

"Hah~ kira-kira dia kenapa, ya, pah, Hyorin?" Kyungsoo kemudian buka mulutnya setelah Joonmyeon ilang dari pengelihatan.

Baekhyun geleng-geleng. Hyorin nunduk. Kyungsoo tambah lemes.

"Lagi jatuh cinta, kali, mah." Kata Hyorin

"Bisa jadi, bisa jadi—hmppt" —mulut Baekhyun disumpelin lele goreng sama Kyungsoo.

Joonmyeon nggak tidur—bukannya bohong. Dia insomnia—dia malah nongkrong dibalkon rumahnya. Sambil natap langit malam yang penuh sama bintang.

**Galau. Puyeng. Capek.**

—itu yang ada dipikiran Joonmyeon sekarang,

Oh, bukan Cuma itu doang.

**Yixing.**

**Joonmyeon mikirin Yixing gara-gara insiden tadi.**

**Iya. Joonmyeon mikirin Yi**—

_Drrt, drrt._

Hape Joonmyeon tiba-tiba geter. Ada pesan masuk dari seseorang. Dan—

Joonmyeon mangap.

Mata Joonmyeon langsung berubah jadi belo kaya Mamah Kyungsoo.

Terus dia nampar pipinya.

Melototin hape.

Ngegumam istigfar.

"_Gosh_." Joonmyeon tepok jidat. "Gue nggak mimpi, 'kan? Nggak, 'kan? Seriusan ini gue dapet sms dari Yixing?"

Joonmyeon langsung buru-buru balik kekamar. Terus ngebuka sms dari Yixing.

_**Fr : Yixing**_

_**To : Joonmyeon**_

_**Hai!**_

_**Maaf, ya, gue ganggu lo malem-malem.**_

_**Emm.. jadi gini, besok kan hari Kamis. Besok pulang cepet, 'kan?**_

_**Rencananya, gue mau ngajakin lo jalan-jalan besok. Mau, nggak? Kalo nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa, sih :)**_

_**Bales, ya!**_

_**-Yixing-**_

"D-dia, ngajakin gue jalan-jalan?" Joonmyeon nyengir. "Gantian, nih, ceritanya." Lalu dia nyentuh tulisan reply, dan ngetik balasan sms.

_**Fr : Joonmyeon**_

_**To : Yixing**_

_**Hai juga, Yixing.**_

_**Nggak apa-apa, kok, lo sms gue malem-malem. Lagipula gue belum tidur.**_

_**Err.. iya, besok emang pulang cepet. Itu kan emang peraturan SHS.**_

_**Jalan-jalan? Lagi? Mm, mau sih. Mau jalan-jalan kemana?**_

_**Reply~**_

**SEND**

_Yosh_. Muka Joonmyeon udah semerah bubble tea rasa coklat sekarang. Udah diajakin jalan-jalan, ngebalesnya pake kata-kata manis pula.

_Drrt, drrt._

"Ajegile, ni orang kesetanan apa yak? Ngebales sms kilat amat -_-"

_**Fr : Yixing**_

_**To : Joonmyeon**_

_**Beneran? Lo mau? Thanks~ :3. besok gue mau jalan-jalan ke Lotte World.**_

**JEDERR**

"W-what? L-lotte world?" Joonmyeon kaku sepuluh oktaf. Terus buru-buru nyentuh tulisan reply lagi.

_**Fr : Joonmyeon**_

_**To : Yixing**_

_**Oh, ke Lotte World. Gue mau kok.**_

**SEND**

_Kalo ke Lotte world, berarti gue main dong, _pikir Joonmyeon.

_Drrt, drrt._

"Buset. Baru juga 10 detik." —diitungin.

_**Fr : Yixing**_

_**To : Joonmyeon**_

_**Okay. Karena lo mau. Jadi, besok jangan ngeluyur pulang dulu, ya :p. Good night, Joon. Mimpiin gue ya :p /ini kidding sumpah/**_

Joonmyeon yakin sekarang Yixing jadi tukang ngegombal.

_Meanwhile.._

"**YEAAAAHH! BESOK GUE JALAN-JALAN SAMA JOONMYEON! JALAN-JALAN! BERDUA DOANG! KE LOTTE WORLD**—saoksokaoksdfdafuhgauga"

"Diem dikit ngapa, yak, Xing." Kakaknya Yixing—Zhang Xin Wang, dipanggilnya Xina. Anak sulung keluarga Zhang. Punya dua adek. Zhang Yi Xing, sama Zhang Han Yi. Umur 21th. Satu kampus sama Hyorin—nyumpelin kardus bekas isi tinta buat printer, saking keselnya gara-gara si Yixing teriak-teriak excited akibat kecengannya—Joonmyeon—mau diajakin ke Lotte World.

"Ish," Yixing gantian kesel. "Lo nggak tau gimana perasaan gue sekarang, Xina."

"Sopan dikit kali. Gue kakak lo. Panggil kakak kek, jiejie kek, noona kek."

"Seterah diriku dong~" Yixing melet. "Lagian nih ya, gue nggak mau manggil elo kakak, jiejie, noona, ataupun sekalian hyung! Najis syalala!"

"Tralala, bego -_-" koreksi Xina.

"Bodo." Yixing joget cesar.

"Ahelah, diem dikit ngapa. Ntar kalo tugas gue ancur semua, lo yang tanggung jawab." Kata Xina sambil ngambil snack snickersnya—si Xina ini korban iklan. Jadi kalo ada iklan barang, makanan, minuman, etc. yang baru, pasti Xina langsung borong. Sekalipun itu cat rumah juga bakalan dibeli—Terus dibuka, dan dimakan.

**Cklek.**

"Xina, nih cemilannya."

Ibunya keluarga Zhang—Zhang Zi Yue, sebelum nikah sama si bapak Zhang –alias Daehyun Zhang, pak Daehyun itu blasteran china-korea– namanya Tan Zi Yue—masuk kedalem kamarnya Xina—sebenernya, Yixing ada dikamarnya Xina Cuma buat nyari sinyal aja—sambil bawa makanan macem-macem. Dibelakangnya ada anak bungsunya keluarga Zhang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Han Yi. Tapi, biar simple, lo panggil aja Hani.

"Weleh, kebetulan nih, Mah. Yixing juga laper :3" Yixing nyengir ke arah Zi Yue. Zi Yue geleng-geleng.

"Halah, tukang makan." Hani tiba-tiba nyeplos.

Yixing ngambil bantal Hello Kitty punya Xina. Terus dilemparin kearah mukanya Hani. Padahal Hani lagi bawa makanan juga—untungnya makanannya di toples. Kalo nggak? Paling makanannya kena baju si Hani semua.

"Ih. Yixing, diem sedikit, kek!" Zi Yue natep tajam anak keduanya itu, sambil naruh makanan kecil meja kecil dideket karpet. Tapi yang ditatap malah siul-siul sambil natep layar Handphone Samsung Galaxy Grand-nya. Zi Yue ngelus dada.

"Sabar aja, mah." Kata Xina. "Dia lagi jatuh cinta. Makanya begitu."

"Sama aja, Xina. Papahmu dulu juga gitu, kok."

"Hah? Yang bener?" Xina melotot.

"Bener. Kata nenekmu, dulu Papah gila banget waktu jatuh cinta sama Mamah. Excited, gitu, excited—aww~ mamah jadi malu kalo inget."

Xina yasinan.

* * *

"Morning!"

Joonmyeon turun dari lantai dua dengan muka sumringah, sekaligus dengan baju olahraga yang berwarna ungu putih—yang cucoknya minta dihajar—plus dengan senyuman yang bikin cewek-cewek meleleh—tapi buat Hyorin sama Kyungsoo nggak ngaruh—Beda banget sama semalem yang galau bin angot-angotan.

Hyorin yang lagi ngoles selai coklat diroti ngelirik Joonmyeon. Terus ngebuka mata—eh salah, maksudnya buka mulut. "Morning juga. Tumben lo pagi-pagi udah senyam-senyum gaje. Padahal semalem muka lo mendung. Ada apa, eh? Salah makan lo?"

Joonmyeon duduk dikursi, terus nyengir. "Nggak. Gue lagi bahagia aja, kak."

"Oh." Hyorin nyemirk lagi. Joonmyeon nyomot rotinya yang sudah beroleskan selai coklat, terus dimakan.

_Kimi no koto ga suki dakara~_

Tiba-tiba handphone LG Optimus-nya Hyorin bunyi—oh, ada sms.

_**Fr : Evil_Xina**_

_**To : Hyorin**_

_**Eh, hari ini katanya Yixing mau jalan-jalan ke Lotte World sama Joonmyeon.**_

_Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa. Yixing itu naksir sama Joonmyeon, _batin Hyorin. Dia lalu nyentuh tulisan reply, dan bales sms dari Xina.

_**Fr : Hyorin**_

_**To : Evil_Xina**_

_**Mau jalan-jalan? Berdua? Ke LW?**_

_**Emm.. gimana kalo kita jadi penguntit hari ini? Gue yakin pasti si Yixing mau nembak Joonmyeon.**_

**SEND**

"Sms dari siapa, kak?" Joonmyeon tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

"Dari temen."

"Temen apa temen?" goda Joonmyeon

"Ini yang sms gue cewek, bego."

_Kimi no koto ga suki dakara~_

Hyorin komat-kamit bismillah.

_**Fr : Evil_Xina**_

_**To : Hyorin**_

_**Yap. Berdua doang.**_

_**Penguntit? Nguntit mereka berdua, gitu?**_

_**Gue sih mau-mau aja. Tapi ke LW-nya pake mobil lo, ya. Soalnya mobil gue disita ama papah gara-gara gue ngabisin tinta printer xD.**_

_Derita dirimu~ syalalalalalala~, _batin Hyorin lagi. Terus dia nyentuh tulisan reply lagi.

_**Fr : Hyorin**_

_**To : Evil_Xina**_

_**Okesip. Sampe ketemu dikampus, Xina :J**_

**SEND**

'_Sip. Pokoknya kali ini gue musti berhasil nguntit!'_

* * *

"Pagi, Joonmyeon!"

Joonmyeon baru aja sampe didepan gerbang SHS, udah disapa sama Jun bersaudara—Han Junyoung dan Han Junyoon—yang barusan beli cilok dipinggiran jalan.

"Pagi juga, Junyoung, Junyoon!"

Joonmyeon nyapa balik dengan senyum sumringah bin unyunya. Jun bersaudara langsung ambil tisu dan kabur dari TKP. Joonmyeon cuek aja sambil jalan santai menuju kelas tercintah alias kelas 8-A.

Skip ah. Langsung aja.

**3****RD**** FLOOR, CLASS 8-A.**

Joonmyeon masuk kedalam kelas dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirnya /alah bahasa gue/. Cewek-cewek dikelas 8-A langsung pegang tisu—terutama Jun bersaudara—tapi bukan cewek doang. Yixing juga. Pas Joonmyeon liat Yixing juga mimisan, dia langsung cekakak-cekikikan sambil duduk dibangkunya.

"Iya, iya. Gue tau kalo gue hensem." Joonmyeon kibas-kibas tangan. "Tapi nggak perlu sampe mimisan juga, kali."

"Dih, pede gila lo." Myungsoo pasang tatapan 'iyuh' kearah Joonmyeon.

"Pede apanya?" Joonmyeon melotot. "Emang bener kok. Liat aja noh yang mimisan."

"Mereka bukan mimisan gara-gara lo hensem, Joonmyeon."

"Terus?"

"**GARA-GARA ELO CANTIK, ONCOM BUSUK!**"

* * *

Abis acara teriak-teriak tadi, Joonmyeon langsung ngacir ke warungnya Mpok Jihyun. Beli permen pelega tenggorokan.

Dan sekarang, Joonmyeon lagi duduk manis dibangkunya sambil ngedengerin guru sejarahnya—bu Ahreum—berkicau. Hari ini, ceritanya dia mau jadi anak manis.

Oh iya, jangan tanya kenapa Joonmyeon jadi kaya gitu. Karena author yakin kalian semua tau jawabannya apa.

Hari ini juga, Joonmyeon resmi duduk permanen sama Jung Seohee—anak pindahan dari Jepang. Nama aslinya Takazawa Aya—Soalnya, dia kan duduk sendirian. Jadilah dia duduk sama Seohee. Tadinya Joonmyeon sempet ragu mau duduk sama Seohee. Takutnya ntar nggak mudeng kalo Joonmyeon ngomong. Ternyata Seohee bisa bahasa korea. Nyablak juga pula ngomongnya.

_Sempurna. Nyablak duduk ama nyablak._

* * *

**TINING TINING TRALALALALA~**

Bel pulang sekolah—yang udah diganti lagi sama sang kepsek—berbunyi. Bel baru yang diciptakan oleh bu Dani—guru matematika—itu menurut kepsek adalah bel paling keren. Padahal bu Dani yang nyiptain aja rasanya mau pingsan kalo denger bel itu. Absurd.

Anak-anak kelas 7 sama 10 yang ngehuni kelas dibawah langsung berhamburan keluar. Sementara yang diatas musti antri didepan lift. Untungnya dilantai 2 sama 3 ada 7 lift. Jadinya nggak perlu desek-desekan.

Joonmyeon sekarang ada didepan pintu lift kelima. Dia nunggu Yixing yang janji mau ngajakin ke Lotte World. Tapi katanya Yixing lagi disuruh masang papan tulis sama pak wakil kepsek. Yesungdahlah, apa boleh buat. Joonmyeon terpaksa nunggu sebentar.

"Eh, Joonmyeon, kok masih disini?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara merdu manggil Joonmyeon—oalah, Seohee.

"Eh, iya. Gue lagi nunggu Yixing." Joonmyeon senyum asin/?.

Seohee nyengir. "Mau ngedate, ya?"

Pipi Joonmyeon panas seketika, "Ih, nggak. Cuma mau jalan-jalan."

"Berdua doang?" Tanya Seohee. Joonmyeon ngangguk. Seohee geleng-geleng. "Itu namanya ngedate. Dasar cangcorang."

"Gue punya nama kali -_-"

"Yaudah ah, gue duluan ya." Seohee senyum. "Semoga acara ngedate lo sukses. Nanti kalo udah jadian. Gue minta pajak jadian ya. Bye!"

Baru Joonmyeon mau protes, Seohee udah ngacir masuk kedalem lift.

"Sialan." Umpat Joonmyeon.

"Lho, Joonmyeon? Kenapa masih disini?"

Tsah, siapa lagi—oh, Jun bersaudara.

"Nungguin Yixing,"

"Mau ngapain?" Tanya Junyoon.

"Jalan-jalan."

"Ngedate?" Tanya Junyoung.

"Nggak. Cuma jalan-jalan."

"Berdua doang, kan?"

"Iya."

"Itu namanya ngedate, Joonmyeon!"

_Dua kali aja,_ batin Joonmyeon.

"Terserah apa kata lo."

Junyoon cemberut, pengen protes lagi. Tapi keburu diseret sama Junyoung. "Duluan, Joon!"

"Hm." Joonmyeon pasang muka BLB.

"Joonmyeon!"

Astaga. Siapa lagi—oh, Yixing.

"Yixing!"

Joonmyeon senyum manis. Yixing ngampirin Joonmyeon yang udah berdiri tegak.

"Jadi jalan-jalan?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing manggut-manggut. "Jadi, dong. Yuk, berangkat."

"Yuk!"

Dan mereka berduapun masuk kedalam lift.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dua orang perempuan keluar dari lift keempat yang sebenarnya sudah terbuka sejak Yixing menghampiri Joonmyeon. Dua orang perempuan itu adalah Xina dan Hyorin.

"Cuy, mereka udah mau berangkat. Yok turun lagi."

"Hayu ah."

Dan mereka berduapun masuk lift lagi, lalu turun kebawah.

Sungguh membingungkan.

* * *

Yixing sama Joonmyeon sekarang lagi perjalanan ke Lotte World. Mereka naik motot Suzuki Inazuma-nya Yixing. Mereka berdua cekakak-cekikikan, padahal Yixing lagi ngendarain motor. Tapi saking keasikannya, mereka bahkan nggak sadar kalo mobil Jazz warna item ngekor dibelakang mereka sejak berangkat tadi. Mobil Jazz berwarna hitam itu punya Hyorin. Tapi didalemnya Xina yang nyetir. Hyorin ngawasin mereka berdua.

Skip aja ya? Author lagi makan nih XD

**LOTTE WORLD**

Yixing markir motor Suzuki Inazuma-nya diparkiran motor sebelah utara. Joonmyeon turun dari motor. Yixing ikut turun dari motor.

"Masuk yuk. Terus kita beli tiket." Ajak Yixing excited.

"Yuk~" Joonmyeon senyum. Tanpa sadar dia ngegandeng tangan Yixing. Dan sekarang muka Yixing merah semerah jamur goreng.

Mereka lalu jalan menuju tempat pembelian tiket. Yixing ngeluarin duit 20.000 Won. Soalnya satu tiket harganya 10.000 Won.

"Mas, tiketnya dua." Yixing nyodorin duit 20.000 Won ke Mas-mas yang ada didepannya. Mas-masnya ngangguk sambil ngambil duit yang disodorin Yixing. Terus ngasih tiket buat masuk ke Lotte World dua biji.

"Okesip mas. Makasih." Yixing senyum. Si Mas-mas ngangguk. Tapi sesudah itu, dia natep Yixing.

"Eh? Kenapa mas?"

"Kalian pacaran, ya?"

**BLUSH**

Joonmyeon yang daritadi ngegandeng tangannya Yixing—walaupun nggak sadar—langsung ngelepas gandengannya sambil geleng-geleng dengan blush on alami dipipi.

"H-hah?"

"Kalian pacaran, ya?" Ulang si Mas.

Yixing geleng-geleng. "N-nggak kok, mas."

"Terus? Tadi ngapain gandengan?"

"I-itu—"

"Itu bukan apa-apa mas! Makasih ya tiketnya!" Joonmyeon motong perkataan Yixing dengan kilat dan segera narik Yixing buat masuk kedalem.

* * *

"Nah. Sekarang lo mau main apa dulu?"

Yixing nyeletuk begitu dia sama Joonmyeon udah jauh dari mas-mas yang nanyain hubungan mereka.

"Err.. Gyro Swing?"

"Anjir. Gue takut ketinggian." Yixing gemeteran.

"Emm.. Ghost House?"

"Nah. Genius." Yixing ngancungin dua jempol kearah Joonmyeon. Tapi Joonmyeon malah geleng-geleng.

"Nggak mau!"

"Loh? Emang kenapa?" Tanya Yixing

"Gue takut hantu."

_Takut hantu? Berarti ini kesempatan buat lo, Yixing!, _pikir Yixing.

"Gapapa. Kan ada gue."

Joonmyeon ngangguk. "Yaudah deh."

**Ghost House**

"Lo yakin mau masuk, Xing? Hawanya sereum begini."

Baru aja didepan pintu masuk Ghost House, jantung Joonmyeon udah jedar-jeder. Badannya gemeteran. Sekaligus bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

"Yakin lah. Serem apanya coba? Lo aja yang parno." Yixing natep Joonmyeon yang lagi pasang muka horor.

"T-tapi, sumpah, ini serem banget—eh?"

Joonmyeon kaget. Lengannya digapit sama lengannya Yixing.

"Udah ah. Masuk yuk." Yixing senyum kearah Joonmyeon. Perasaan takut buyar seketika.

"I.. iya." Ucap Joonmyeon kaku setengah idup.

**Didalam..**

Joonmyeon udah was-was. Tengok kanan-kiri-depan-belakang. Takut-takut ada pocong atau mbak Kunti gitu. Padahal depan-belakang-kanan-kirinya Joonmyeon ada orang yang masuk kedalem GH juga.

Pikiran Joonmyeon udah melayang kesegala arah. Dia mikirin pocong, mbak kunti, tuyul, sekaligus hantu-hantu yang pernah dia tonton ditelevisi—kalo Xina korban iklan, kalo Joonmyeon korban oh ternyata sama the merindings.

"Yixing."

"Mm."

"Kok lo bisa nyante sih? Gimana caranya?"

Yixing sweatdrop ditempat.

"Kan gue bukan tipe yang parno." Yixing geleng-geleng.

"Berarti gue parno—**GYAAAAAA KEPALA BUNTUNG!**"

Joonmyeon kaget ngeliat kepala buntung yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari atas. Orang-orang lain yang masuk ke GH langsung pada noleh semua. Begitu mereka liat, mereka langsung lari tunggang langgang. Sementara Joonmyeon sembunyi dibelakangnya Yixing.

Yixing pasang muka derp. Padahal dalam hati udah ngakak kejer.

"Gue takut, Yixing—hiks."

Yixing cengo.

Yixing nampar pipinya.

Yixing melotot.

**AJEGILE YAAMPUN INI NYATA JOONMYEON NANGIS!**

"J-joonmyeon? Lo nangis?"

"Hiks. Gue takut, Yixing. Gue mau keluar—hiks." Joonmyeon ngejawab sambil sesenggukan.

"O-oke. Ayo. Kita lari aja."

"Nggak mau—hiks."

"Terus?" Yixing bingung,

"Terserah lo. Tapi yang pasti, gue nggak mau lari—hiks."

_Yixing. Ayo mikir. Ayoooooo!_, batin Yixing nggak karuan.

"Hiks. Gue mau keluar, Yixing—hiks."

Yixing masih mikir. Otaknya macet di kilometer 29. Ternyata ada mobil mogok. Dan—

**TRING**

"Gimana kalo gue gendong elo?"

"A-apa?"

"Ngegendong elo."

Muka Joonmyeon panas seketika.

"Mau nggak? Katanya lo nggak mau lari." Yixing ngebalikin tubuhnya. Dan sekarang jadi hadapan sama Joonmyeon.

"Emm.."

"Buruan."

Joonmyeon pasrah. "Okelah. Tapi hati-hati, ya."

"Emang kenapa?" firasat Yixing mulai nggak enak.

Joonmyeon geleng-geleng,

_Mampus._

* * *

"Joon, gue encok nih."

Yixing sama Joonmyeon baru aja keluar dari Ghost House. Terus, tadi Yixing beneran gendong Joonmyeon ala bridal sambil lari—larinya kira-kira 80km/jam—dan tadi, Joonmyeon nggak ngasih tau kalo dia itu berat—49 kg. sementara Yixing 48 kg—jadilah Yixing dapet hadiah encok mendadak.

"Hehe. Sori, Xing. Abisnya, 'kan elo yang ngusulin mau gendong gue." Kata Joonmyeon watados

"Iya, iya. Gue tau kali. Tapi sumpah, lo berat gila." Yixing masih megangin pinggangnya sambil jalan pincang.

Joonmyeon cemberut. "Ish. Kayak lo nggak aja."

"Gue 48 kilo!"

"Itu juga termasuk berat, oncom!"

"Tapi gue kan larinya keatas! Bukan kesamping!"

**JLEB**

"**MENOHOK PERASAAANN! TEGA NIAN DIKAU!**"

Yixing diamuk, deh.

* * *

"Xing, gue laper."

Yixing baru aja duduk, Joonmyeon udah berkicau lagi.

"Laper?"

"Bukan. Boker." Joonmyeon kesel duluan. "Udah tau laper. Napa masih nanya?"

Yixing nyengir. "Hehe. Becanda." Katanya. "Yaudah, lo mau makan apa?"

"Seperti biasa." Ucap Joonmyeon santai.

"MCD?"

"Yeap." Joonmyeon nyengir. Yixing nyinyir.

**MC DONALDS, Myeongdong.**

Yixing sama Joonmyeon masuk kedalem. Rencananya Yixing mau makan dideket tempat Ghost House. Sekalian ngedeprok, kan asik. Joonmyeon, mah, setuju-setuju aja. Asal ditraktir.

"Nah, lo mau makan apa? Kentang? Burger?" tanya Yixing

"Emm.. burger aja. Minumnya cola." Jawab Joonmyeon.

"Sip. Gue beli dulu, ya. Lo tunggu aja disini dulu."

Joonmyeon ngangguk. "Iya. Gue duduk didepan toko es krim itu, ya?"

"Hmm. Yaudah, gue beli dulu. Yang sabar, ya. Gue tau lo laper."

"Anjir."

"Udah ah." Yixing ngeloyor pergi. Joonmyeon langsung ngibrit duduk didepan toko es krim.

Ketika udah merasa posisi PW, Joonmyeon langsung buka handphone—dan ada 6 message yang masih terbungkus rapi/?.

Sms pertama—dari Seohee

_**Fr : Jung Seohee**_

_**To : Joonmyeon**_

_**Ciee~ yang lagi ngedate! Jangan lupa PJ-nya, Joon!**_

_**-Seohee-**_

Sms kedua—dari Luhan.

_**Fr : Rusa beijing**_

_**To : Joonmyeon**_

_**Eh, gue denger tadi dari si Seohee, katanya lo lagi jalan sama Yixing, ya?**_

_**Ecieeee~ kalo jadian buruan kabarin gue, ya. PJ ditunggu, Joon!**_

Sms ketiga—dari Junyoon

_**Fr : H_Junyoon**_

_**To : Joonmyeon**_

_**Yang lagi jalan, oleh-olehnya ditunggu! PJ-nya juga ditunggu! Cepet jadian!**_

_**-Junyoon-**_

Sms keempat—dari Changmin.

_**Fr : Changmin_pkh**_

_**To : Joonmyeon**_

_**Bos, pajak jadian ditunggu.**_

_**-Changmin yang paling hensem-**_

Sms kelima—dari Sungyeol

_**Fr : Sungyeol**_

_**To : Joonmyeon**_

_**Woi, PJ ditunggu! Buru jadian napa yak! Nyusul gue buru! Gue aja udah 2th sama Myungsoo :p**_

Terakhir—dari Hyorin.

_**Fr : Hyorin noona**_

_**To : Joonmyeon**_

_**Gue tau kalo lo suka sama Yixing. Gue juga tau kalo Yixing suka sama lo. Lebih baik, lo buruan ngaku sebelum dia diembat orang.**_

_**Don't reply this message!**_

**DEGG**

"W-what? J-jadi..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A-yooo! Annyeong! How are you, guys?**

**Sebelumnya, gue pengen minta maap karena terlambat update. Sebenernya gue sama sekali nggak males ngetik. Tapi koneksi internetnya minta dihajar :3**

**Chap ini rada panjang ya? –bisa jadi bisa jadi- -korban eat bulaga- -abaikan-**

**Dann~ sekali lagi, MAAPIN DAKUH BUAT PARA BABY YANG MERASA FUJOSHI! QAQ /nangis kejer dipelukan yongguk/ /ditendang himchan/**

**Nggak tau kenapa, beneran, gue lebih seneng pake OC. Abisnya kalo Daehyun ama Youngjae kaga ada feel. Kalo dipasangin sama GB lain? Ih, gue nggak suka. Sori.**

**Oh iya, gue tadinya mau pake nama Sohee buat temen sebangkunya Joonmyeon. Tapi gue takutnya lo-lo pada ngiranya Sohee WG atau Yoon Sohee. Jadinya, gue akal-akalin aja pake huruf 'e' dibelakang huruf 'o'. Jadilah JUNG SEOHEE! –excited-**

**Terus, gue pengen minta maap juga sama readers, soalnya chap depan bakal ada Sooji sama Jeorin (OC) yang bakal jadi PHO alias perusak hubungan orang. –ide gue pasaran banget sumvah-**

**Yaudahlah, gue mau bales review dulu.**

**chindrella cindy : atopiloh, capslocknya matiin dulu kakak, ntar jebol loh '-'. Hehe, gue ini emang jagonya nge-PHP-in orang /idih bangga/. Lo joget cesar diremix sama sneakers plus gotik? Kek gimana tuh? penasaran gue /halah/. Mood lo down? Minum baygon aja /ditaplok/. Sama-sama, bro :3**

**andini taoris : bukan :)**

**Kopi Luwak : Kak, matiin dulu capslocknya. ntar jebol. oalah, dirimu 99line? panggil kakak aja kalo gitu. besok pacaran? moga-moga aja. lo liat ndiri tebesenya ngegantung abis. thanks :)**

**Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu : anjir polos amat ini anak -_-. sama aja lo kek joonmyeon -_-. **

**Des Parfaits : jangan nyengir, ntar giginya kering loh :3. Itu Joonmyeon laper. mumpung di MCD ada bubur ayam, jadilah pesen aja /padahal gue pake menu MCD indo wks/. sama, gue yang bikin juga rada-rada merinding gimana gitu. lo jajain batagor? gue beli dongs /sodorin uang/.**

**gkpunyanama : iya dong, sapa dulu yang bikin /halah/. ngegantung? emang bunuh diri ._.? orang keluarganya aja kaga waras :3.**

**Keripik : masa sih? nggak percaya masa :3 /ditaplok tepung/**

**Imeelia : itu cuma imajinasi /joget bareng spongebob/. ayo silahkan, tapi tarifnya ditambah rp.5000 /apaan ini/**

**TENALPOXE : mereka masih dibawah umur /korban sinetron/. tapi sekarang bukan imajinasi lagi, mau pacaran malah.**

**Ryeolu : asik asik joss /joget cesar/ /dihajar massa/. sayah emang suka ngegantungin sesuatu /tsah/**

**Duo Bubble-Kim316 : atopiloh, jangan rajam saya, saya masih perawan /set apa hubungannya/. di MCD kan emang ada bubur ayam, tapi kalo bakso kaga ada. ciee yang galau :3 gue UTS tapi santai-santai aja.**

**Okesiplah, tingkyu buat yang udah review. Yang kaga review? kaga makasih!**

**Salam pait,**

**Linny Huang**

**P.S : buat hantu-hantu tersayang –alah-, gue doain supaya ntar dapet mimpi dikecup sama Sooman. Amin.**


End file.
